Love, Your Juliet
by rhshorty95
Summary: This is a story about a young teenage girl using the name "Juliet" to win over her crush's heart.
1. Chapter 1

Love, Juliet

**Chapter One**

Rachel sat at her desk, awaiting her teacher's arrival. He was late once again. Coming to school early and getting the first seat is a benefit; you get to choose where you want to sit (front of class = wanting to learn; far back of the classroom = wanting to pass notes, gossip, and giggle; Rachel sat in the middle), and you get to greet everyone when they walk in. Soon enough, Rachel's best friends, Diane and Elaine, walked in. Diane sat behind Rachel, and Elaine to her left.

Rachel and her friends talked about random stuff for about ten minutes when Rachel's other friends Kristy, Delilah, Lauren, Lizzie, and Natalie walked in. As they resumed their chit-chat, Diane elbowed Rachel softly in her ribs, and nodded slightly toward the door. Cedric walked in (as Rachel's pupils dilated and cheeks became a soft pink) with his boys Eli, Jared, Neil, Harold, and Geoff. When Cedric laughed with his friends and looked her way, Rachel blushed furiously and turned towards Elaine, her face concealed by a curtain of pretty dark hair that shone brightly when hit by the sunlight coming from the window. Then the teacher came in, _finally_ and to Rachel's relief, and class began.

At the end of class, Elaine _accidentally_ dropped her stuff and asked if the other two could stay back for a bit and help her "clean up her _oh so clumsy_ mess" before running off to next period. As the guys passed, Elaine winked at Diane and they _accidentally_ fell into Rachel, who in turn fell into Cedric. Before she hit the floor, she was caught by strong but soft arms, she noticed, and scrambled up, embarrassed, and dusted herself off.

"_Oh_," she said, when she saw who'd caught her. Cedric. Of course. "Um, sor - sorry. Thanks," she mumbled. Rachel clasped her hands behind her back and kinda backed away.

"Hey, no problem," Cedric replied.

"Um, 'kay, see you later."

"Yeah, bye." With that, he walked out, his friends guffawing as they followed him. Much to Rachel's surprise, he started blushing and telling the guys to shut up. Rachel turned on her heels furiously to face Diane and Elaine.

"_Was that really necessary?!_" she yelled.

"Totally, Ray, you barely ever talk to the guy," Diane answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

"Yeah, pretty pathetic, Ray," Elaine agreed, nodding.

Rachel crossed her arms, pretty pissed off. "Oh, pathetic, really? And how exactly is looking like an idiot and injuring myself gonna prevent that?" she retorted.

"Um, Ray, you _always_ look like an idiot. And you couldn't injure fly," Diane replied. Elaine started laughing, and, dropping the attitude, so did Rachel. They headed off to their next class, and left the teacher in peace.

During lunch, Rachel, Diane, Elaine, Delilah, and Lizzie all sat at the same table. Delilah swore that Cedric looked their way several times. Specifically where Rachel sat.

"Why do you keep looking there, anyway?" Rachel asked Delilah jokingly.

"Well, uh, I --" Delilah started, but Rachel cut her off by putting up her hand.

"Say no more, Dee." Delilah had a tiny crush on Jared, but she was a really nice girl, so nobody joked about it much, the way Diane and Elaine did with Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel, you have a secret admirer," Elaine said in a sing-song voice. Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Quiet much?" she asked.

"Hey, I'll yell it if you want," Diane offered, standing up slowly.

"No, no, I'm fine. Seriously," Rachel frantically insisted.

"'Kay, whatev."

Rachel looked towards the guy's table at the same time Cedric looked at theirs. Their eyes locked for a moment and they both blushed and looked away. Diane caught it and smiled at Rachel. She gave her the look she usually did when something barely significant happens between the two.

"I'll be right back," Diane said.

"Hey, where're you going?" Elaine asked, but Diane just waved. Elaine questioned Rachel with a look, but Rachel just shrugged.

In a minute, Diane was back.

"I went to Natalie's table. Got this for you." She handed Rachel a small piece of torn paper. It had _cl__ on it.

"Oh, _please_ don't tell me this is what I think it is," Rachel said. Natalie and Cedric were really good friends, so of course she'd have his e-mail address.

"Yep," Diane confirmed, smirking.

"What, Cedric's e-mail?" Elaine asked.

"No, Bill Clinton's social security number," Diane said sarcastically.

"Well," Elaine retorted. Diane stuck her tongue out.

"Guys," Rachel interrupted. "I have no use for this whatsoever."

"Really? _Sure_ about that?" Diane joked, giving Rachel "the look" again.

"Absolutely," Rachel replied, crumbling up the piece of paper and tossing it on the floor. As she sat down, Diane bent over and picked it up, then slipped it into Rachel's backpack.

"'Kay," Diane said, sitting down. "Whatever you say."

Later that day, Rachel sat in her room typing up an essay and IM-ing Diane. She reached into her backpack for her history book, and found a piece of paper sticking out of it. Pulling it out, she found that it was Cedric's e-mail.

"Diane, Diane, Diane," she whispered to herself, smiling. She went back to her computer and sat down, opening up her chat box again.

rh_darkprincess94 says: di, r u serious?

dg_dramaqueen94 says: wat?

rh_darkprincess94 says: his email in my hstry book

dg_dramaqueen94 says: *evil muahahaha* yup.

rh_darkprincess94 says: who?

dg_dramaqueen94 says: me

rh_darkprincess94 says: *sigh* told u i hv no use 4 it

dg_dramaqueen94 says: sure, sure

rh_darkprincess94 says: wats dat supsd 2 mean?

dg_dramaqueen94 says: that i dont believe u

rh_darkprincess94 says: why not?

dg_dramaqueen94 says: ray, a perfect shot and u just blow it

rh_darkprincess94 says: u know how i am!!

dg_dramaqueen94 says: =P

rh_darkprincess94 says: =P u 2

dg_dramaqueen94 says: =D just a joke

rh_darkprincess94 says: i no

dg_dramaqueen94 says: so u gonna use it?

rh_darkprincess94 says: no! geez

dg_dramaqueen94 says: well, sooorrr -y

rh_darkprincess94 says: apology accepted

dg_dramaqueen94 says: u no, i'd grasp that chance if i got it

rh_darkprincess94 says: well, maybe i shud go up 2 natalie and ask for jared's e-mail and hand it ovr 2 dee. i bet she'd like dat a whole lot.

dg_dramaqueen94 says: hey, whatever. listen, i g2gn. pik u up 2mm?

rh_darkprincess94 says: yep. l8r

But what Diane said had gotten to Rachel's head. _Perfect shot and you just blow it. _

_I'll give it a shot_, Rachel thought.

She opened up a new message, clicked "send anonimously," entered the e-mail address in the "send to" box, and started typing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_ Dearest Romeo,_

_ How arts thou? Doeseth thou farest well?_

_ I know you, Romeo. Who you are. Who we can be. Love me, Romeo. Be mine._

_ Love,_

_ Your Juliet_

Rachel looked at what she typed and laughed uncontrollably. She sat in her room in front of her computer, typing up a message to Cedric. Her previous IM conversation with her best friend, Diane, had got her thinking.

_ Yeah, right, like I'd send _that_ to him_, she thought, re-reading her message. She picked up her notebook and flipped through the pages and saw all her random doodles: hearts, reds and pinks, and the name Cedric written everywhere, in script, bubble letters, calligraphy, etc.

_ I am _such_ a loser_, she thought. Then Rachel dropped the notebook by accident and it hit the "enter" key, sending the message.

"Oh, _no_. Oh, no, no, no, no, no!!!" she yelled. "Shit." She tried canceling it, but it was too late. The message was sent. Any time now, Cedric would read it.

_ At least he doesn't know it's from me_, Rachel thought, somewhat relieved, but still insanely worried. She tried concentrating on her essay.

In about an hour, while Rachel was still on her computer researching, she heard,"You've Got Mail!"

_ Yay, a break from this crap_, Rachel thought. She clicked her e-mail window, and was shocked to see the address it had come from.

"_cl_." __Are you kidding me?_ she thought.

She refreshed her window, just to be sure, and when the slow computer finally re-loaded, it was still there. She thought of calling her friends immediately, but decided to wait. Rachel clicked the message.

_ Dear Juliet,  
_

_ I beeth well. Doth thou, fair maiden?_

_ So, I guess you know who I am. Who are you? Or will I not get that so easily? You aren't some sort of stalker, are you? Joking, joking. You _do_ have a sense of humor, though, right? Because I can't stand people that are all serious and dull and gray. I need color and fun and looseness, if that's a word. But, enough about me. Tell me about you. Like who you are, for example._

_ Love,_

_ Your Romeo_

Rachel replied almost immediately, after catching her breath and returning her thoughts to normal, and re-reading the message about 80 times to be sure she wasn't dreaming. She also pinched herself, quite hard.

_ Dear Romeo,_

_ Nice to know we're on the same page about a few things: No, you're not getting that out of me so easily; no, I'm not a stalker; yes, I'm very open to jokes about anything, especially myself (I'm able to laugh at myself. I hate people that get offened at one little joke about them); I'm the craziest, funnest (if that's a word), most colorful, most loose person you could ever know; and I guess that's all I have to say, for now. *wink* Your turn._

_ Love,_

_ Your Juliet_

Rachel clicked send, her heart racing, and got a reply in a matter of minutes.

_ Dear Juliet,_

_ Haha, you are a fun person. Are you sure you don't want to tell me who you are? It's only fair, you know. You know who I am. At leat give me a hint. *puppy dog eyes* Please?_

_ Love,_

_ Your Romeo_

Rachel thought for a second. He does deserve the truth, but can Rachel do that without giving herself away?

_ Dear Romeo,_

_ *sigh* I guess you do deserve something. Only one hint, but what to tell you? I'm not sure I want to give myself away, not yet. This is hard. Well, how about you ask me a question, and I'll answer it. Ask me anything._

_ Love,_

_ Your Juliet_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rachel sat in her room, replying to all of her e-mail. Well, she only had one new e-mail at a time.

_ Dear Juliet,_

_ How's this for questioning?_

_What's your name?_

_Your hair color?_

_Your eye color?_

_Your favorite color?_

_Your favorite animal?_

_Your favorite food?_

_Do we go to school together?_

_Do I even know who you are?_

_Are you single?_

_Have we ever dated before?_

_Are we friends?_

_Do other people know about our connection?_

_Good enough?_

_ Love,_

_ Your Romeo_

Rachel giggled. She replied instantly.

_ Dear Romeo,_

_ You're a funny one. Nice try, but I said only one hint . . . I'll let it slide. I'll answer most of them. I have dark hair; dark eyes; my favorite color is any shade of blue; my favorite animals are white Bengal tigers (it's so sad that they're so rare); yes, we go to school together; you do know who I am; yes, I am single; no, we've never dated; I _think_ we're friends, I'm just a little too shy to speak to you in person; and no, we're the only ones that know about our connection, unless you told anybody?_

_ Love,_

_ Your Juliet_

Rachel felt uneasy; her stomach did flips inside of her. If Cedric _did_ tell anybody . . . they wouldn't know it was Rachel that was Juliet, would they? And besides, who would he tell?

"You've Got Mail!" her computer yelled, startling her. Rachel clicked the message.

_ Dear Juliet,_

_ Thanks for answering all that. If I'd have known that you'd answer all that, I would have asked a dozen more questions. No, a thousand. So, I still have no clue who you are, but I'm finding that I'm liking whoever you are more and more. My favorite color's also blue; I love lions, but tigers are cool, too; it's nice to know you're single and you're not cheating anyone; and to answer your question . . . Are you _kidding_? I wouldn't tell a soul. My friends are the kind of guys that would joke about anything having to do with me being less manly, meaning having emotions. Telling them anything would be murder. Know what I'm talking about? I mean, I dislike keeping anything from them, they're like my brothers. But, seriously, we're in high school now, do you think they'd be a little more mature? Nope. Not them. I love them anyway. Oh, and you tell _no one_ I said that. Like I said, emotions equal murder._

_ Love,_

_ Your Romeo_

Rachel felt relieved. _So no one knows,_ she thought. Then she glanced at her list of online friends and saw Ella was online. _Should I tell her?_ Rachel thought. _Oh, why not._

rh_darkprincess94 says: hey. u wnt believe what i did

em_rockerchick94 says: wat???

rh_darkprincess94 says: ;) take a guess.

em_rockerchick94 says: i dnt no. wat am i, sum srt of stalker? . . . omigosh, u dnt!

rh_darkprincess94 says: maybe i did. maybe i didn't.

em_rockerchick94 says: *grabs rachel's arms and shakes the h-ll out of her* tell me right now what u did!!!

rh_darkprincess94 says: why shud i?

em_rockerchick94 says: cuz if u dnt i'll cum ovr dere & beat da u no wat out of u!!

rh_darkprincess94 says: oh, calm dwn. u no i'd tell u anyway, i was jk-ing.

em_rockerchick94 says: yes, i know, now stp wstin my d*nm time & TELL ME.

rh_darkprincess94 says: fine! i did it.

em_rockerchick94 says: & u _do_ mean u snt him an e-mail, rite?

rh_darkprincess94 says: yep.

em_rockerchick94 says: well?!

rh_darkprincess94 says: well wat?

em_rockerchick94 says: wat did he say?!

rh_darkprincess94 says: wait, wait. he dznt know its me. i snt a message anonymously, but in da message i signed it as "juliet." hz going along wit it as "romeo."

em_rockerchick94 says: well, i tink dats very romantic and all, but u chicken. u ddnt put ur name??

rh_darkprincess94 says: hey, i was frikin out! i dnt know wat he'd do i he knew it wz me, k?!

em_rockerchick94 says: good 4 u, anyway. dd u tell di?

rh_darkprincess94 says: r u kidding?! humliation _for life_. i only tld u cuz i knew u'd undrstnd. dnt u DARE tell her.

em_rockerchick94 says: fine, i prmise. now, tell me wat he said.

rh_darkprincess94 says: u wait. i gotta rply to him.

em_rockerchick94 says: how long have u 2 been talking, anyways?

rh_darkprincess94 says: idk. now leave me alone fer a moment?

em_rockerchick94 says: fine.

_ Dear Romeo,_

_ A thousand questions? I don't bore you?_

_ I know exactly whaty you mean. I love my friends like sisters, and I do feel bad about not telling them, but I like to keep _some_ things private. That's not so bad, is it? And don't worry, I wouldn't tell anyone you have emotions, like a human being should. Hey, I do, too. Is that weird or what? ;) Hey, I'm going to send you an invite so we can chat instead of e-mailing. It might be easier to talk that way._

_ Love,_

_ Your Juliet_

rh_darkprincess94 says: hey, im done

em_rockerchick94 says: ugh, fnlly

rh_darkprincess94 says: do u want me to leave?

em_rockerchick94 says: no, im brd. ur somewhat entrtaining.

rh_darkprincess94 says: gee, thnx.

em_rockerchick94 says: no problem.

rh_darkprincess94 says: i snt ced an invt 4 chatting. it'd b easier to talk.

em_rockerchick94 says: ced?? do u want me 2 leave?

rh_darkprincess94 says: only if u wnt 2.

em_rockerchick94 says: nope, im gudd.

rh_darkprincess94 says: kay.

em_rockerchick94 says: wait, nvrmnd. i gotta *mocks mom* clean my room. ugh. teenagers. u know, i was never like that at your age. i was blah blah blah and all that garbage. byez.

rh_darkprincess94 says: later.

em_rockerchick94 says: oh, & ur gonna tell me evryting u 2 tk about, rite?

rh_darkprincess94 says: evrything? . . . hmm . . .

em_rockerchick94 says: hey!

rh_darkprincess94 says: npe, nt evrything.

em_rockerchick94 says: u suck.

rh_darkprincess94 says: luv u too.

Rachel laughed. Her friends can be so goofy. Then a window popped up saying,"Cedric has accepted your invite!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

cl_hotlion93 says: hey, _juliet_.

rh_darkprincess94 says: hi, cedric.

cl_hotlion93 says: so u _do_ know who i am.

rh_darkprincess94 says: told u.

cl_hotlion93 says: "dark princess?"

rh_darkprincess94 says: "_hot lion_?" and after all, i _am_ juliet.

cl_hotlion93 says: touche

rh_darkprincess94 says: lol

cl_hotlion93 says: =] i wish i could hear ur laugh.

rh_darkprincess94 says: i wish u could, too

cl_hotlion93 says: well, why not? i'd love to know u.

rh_darkprincess94 says: like i said, i'm shy in person.

cl_hotlion93 says: i don't know anyone who goes to our school that's shy. we're all a bunch of . . .

rh_darkprincess94 says: nut heads, wackos, mental institute patients, etc.

cl_hotlion93 says: haha exactly. =)

rh_darkprincess94 says: u have a cute smile.

cl_hotlion93 says: really?

rh_darkprincess94 says: yeah, although one of my friends say u look like deformed seal when u do. i told her i definetely disagree, but she'd do anything to make me blush.

cl_hotlion93 says: that's an . . . interesting way to put it.

rh_darkprincess94 says: hey, i don't agree, just so u know.

cl_hotlion93 says: what, u don't think seals r cute?

rh_darkprincess94 says: i think they're adorable

cl_hotlion93 says: =]

rh_darkprincess94 says: although, i do prefer tigers. and lions ;)

cl_hotlion93 says: ;)

cl_hotlion93 says: wait, u said that one of ur friends told u i look like a deformed seal when i smile.

rh_darkprincess94 says: yeah, so?

cl_hotlion93 says: so, does she know . . . about the romeo/juliet thing?

rh_darkprincess94 says: of course not! she knows that _i_ like _cedric_, but she doesn't know about any of this.

cl_hotlion93 says: that's a relief.

rh_darkprincess94 says: did u tell anyone?

cl_hotlion93 says: hah. never have, never will.

rh_darkprincess94 says: . . .

cl_hotlion93 says: what?

rh_darkprincess94 says: _never_?

cl_hotlion93 says: well, i mean . . . not anytime soon. _i_ barely know about u, so how am i supposed to explain u to someone else?

rh_darkprincess94 says: ur right. i'm sorry.

cl_hotlion93 says: no, no, don't be. it's not ur fault.

rh_darkprincess94 says: ur so easy to talk to. ur not like this around _me_, though. at school, we _always_ disagree with each other when we do talk. it's weird.

cl_hotlion93 says: well, i'd be nicer if i knew who u were.

rh_darkprincess94 says: haha. nice try, romeo.

cl_hotlion93 says: i had to give it shot, didn't i?

rh_darkprincess94 says: i guess.

cl_hotlion93 says: when _will_ i know who u r?

rh_darkprincess94 says: i don't really know.

cl_hotlion93 says: it's killing me.

rh_darkprincess94 says: *smirk* i'm sorry.

cl_hotlion93 says: so tell me.

rh_darkprincess94 says: no.

cl_hotlion93 says: please? *puppy dog eyes*

rh_darkprincess94 says: i'm a sucker for puppy dog eyes, but when i can _see_ them. this way it doesn't work.

cl_hotlion93 says: damn.

rh_darkprincess94 says: lol.

cl_hotlion93 says: sorry. i should be watching my language around such a wonderful lady.

rh_darkprincess94 says: *blushes* oh, romeo. thou arts a delightful gentleman.

cl_hotlion93 says: why, juliet, thou haveth the most beatiful smile.

rh_darkprincess94 says: lol. we're not so good at this old-english talking, r we?

cl_hotlion93 says: nope. not at all.

rh_darkprincess94 says: regular english is good.

cl_hotlion93 says: ditto.

rh_darkprincess94 says: ditto?

cl_hotlion93 says: yeah, i find myself saying weir things like that often.

rh_darkprincess94 says: like touche?

cl_hotlion93 says: haha yeah.

rh_darkprincess94 says: anyway, u need to be more loose.

cl_hotlion93 says: ??

rh_darkprincess94 says: like u said, ur not really urself around anyone, like neil, eli, jared, geoff, harold, me, etc.

cl_hotlion93 says: right. and i also said being _me_ would be _murder_. u don't want me to die, do u?

rh_darkprincess94 says: well, romeo _does_ die, and juliet kills _herself_ afterwards, and my life kinda means something to me, so no. i hope u don't die.

cl_hotlion93 says: hilarious, really.

rh_darkprincess94 says: sarcasm _is_ my second language.

cl_hotlion93 says: haha. i have a question, mystery girl.

rh_darkprincess94 says: another one??

cl_hotlion93 says: only one out of a thousand.

rh_darkprincess94 says: =]

cl_hotlion93 says: how'd u get my e-mail address?

rh_darkprincess94 says: hey, that's not for u to know.

cl_hotlion93 says: i think it is.

rh_darkprincess94 says: nope.

cl_hotlion93 says: come on! it's only fair. here u r, learning everything there is to know about me, and i'm here trying to fit together all the peices of information i've gotten out of u.

rh_darkprincess94 says: well . . .

cl_hotlion93 says: please???

rh_darkprincess94 says: fine. one of my friends thought it'd be nice if i tried to talk to u, but, like i said before: i'm. too. shy. so, she got me ur e-mail address and told me to e-mail u, but i couldn't do that either. later, we IM-ed and she told me i had a perfect chance that i was blowing, and she would grasp that opportunity if she had the chance, which really got me thinking. so, i typed up a message, and it looked really corny, so i wasn't going to send it, but i dropped my notebook with ur name written all over it onto the keyboard and it caused the message to get sent. now u know.

cl_hotlion93 says: u have an entire notebook filled with my name?

rh_darkprincess94 says: that's all u can come up with?

cl_hotlion93 says: i'm flattered.

rh_darkprincess94 says: well, no. it's not only ur name.

cl_hotlion93 says: what else, science notes? ;)

rh_darkprincess94 says: no. little hearts and stuff . . . i'm so making an idiot of myself, aren't i?

cl_hotlion93 says: 1) no ur not. i _am_ flattered, really, and 2) u _do_ realize what would happen if anyone found that notebook?

rh_darkprincess94 says: yes, that's why i hide it in my history book. no one would ever bother looking in there.

cl_hotlion93 says: nice idea.

rh_darkprincess94 says: so??

cl_hotlion93 says: "so??," what?

rh_darkprincess94 says: u don'thappen to have a notebook filled with someone's name written all over it, do u? *winks*

cl_hotlion93 says: hey, i'm a guy. guys don't do that.

rh_darkprincess94 says: so, u have no crush?

cl_hotlion93 says: i didn't say that.

rh_darkprincess94 says: so, u do.

cl_hotlion93 says: i didn't say that, either.

rh_darkprincess94 says: well, which is it??

cl_hotlion93 says: *smirks* hey, that's not for u to know.

rh_darkprincess94 says: i think it is.

cl_hotlion93 says: nope. =]

rh_darkprincess94 says: please???

cl_hotlion93 says: fine.

rh_darkprincess94 says: gratzi =]

cl_hotlion93 says: ur italian?

rh_darkprincess94 says: no, and that's not answering my question.

cl_hotlion93 says: yes, there is a girl i like.

rh_darkprincess94 says: and she is . . .???

cl_hotlion93 says: _that_ i'm not answering, not for all the begging in the world.

rh_darkprincess94 says: why not?

cl_hotlion93 says: for two reasons: one, if she's not u, u'd be upset, and i don't want that.

rh_darkprincess94 says: aaw. thanx. and, two?

cl_hotlion93 says: two, if she _is_ u, u wouldn't tell me, would u?

rh_darkprincess94 says: hmm . . . i don't know. maybe if u _did_ tell me . . . ?

cl_hotlion93 says: nice try.

rh_darkprincess94 says: hey, i had to give it a shot.

cl_hotlion93 says: well, it's getting late, my mom wants me to turn the computer off and my brothers r demolishing my room.

rh_darkprincess94 says: aaw, so soon?

cl_hotlion93 says: yeah, i'm sorry.

rh_darkprincess94 says: *sigh* it's okay. u'll be at school tomorrow?

cl_hotlion93 says: definetely. u?

rh_darkprincess94 says: yep, although i don't see why that helps u considering u don't know who i am.

cl_hotlion93 says: don't remind me.

rh_darkprincess94 says: =]

cl_hotlion93 says: good night, juliet.

rh_darkprincess94 says: good night, romeo.

cl_hotlion93 says: wait!

rh_darkprincess94 says: yeah?

cl_hotlion93 says: u'll be online tomorrow, right?

rh_darkprincess94 says: always, my life revolves around my computer.

cl_hotlion93 says: ok, what time?

rh_darkprincess94 says: 4:00 pm.

cl_hotlion93 says: i'll be there.

rh_darkprincess94 says: it's a date.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rachel sat in her English classroom, doodling in her "Cedric" book, once again the first one in. She constantly thought about her conversation the previous night with her Romeo, known normally as Cedric. This girl was seriously in love.

In came Ella, giving Rachel a look that said "Tell me _everything_." Rachel sighed. Everything? Could she explain the way she felt when Cedric talked to her, when they agreed about things, when he made her laugh, even though he wasn't even there? They just . . . connected.

"Now, start from the absolute _beginning_," Ella whispered urgently, pulling Rachel out of her reverie.

"I can't," replied Rachel.

"Ray! You said you would. You _have_ to!"

"Fine, but I can't _explain_ everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I . . . I don't know. It was weird. Like, he . . . we just _talked_," Rachel shrugged. "What do you really want to know?"

"Did you tell him that "Juliet" is Rachel?"

"Of course not! Do you think I could do that? Elly, if he knew -" Rachel yelled just as Cedric walked in. She shut up instantly and started stuttering about anything: "A-and then, uh - um, Derek j-just went mad." She continued to stutter stupidly as Cedric walked by, glancing twice her way. As soon as he was gone, Rachel sighed quietly.

"Okay, _what_ was that about?!" Ella questioned. "And where the hell is Diane?"

"Um, the answer to the first one is, if I continued talking, I think he might have known "Juliet" is me," Rachel answered quietly. "Second, Di's sick, I think. Either that or she skipped class to go get Starbucks or something."

"Typical," said Ella.

"What? That I still don't want him to know it's me? Elly, I told you -"

"No, no, that Diane would skip and not tell us. We could have gotten high off that coffee." Ella loved coffee more than anyone Rachel knew, and she was pretty upset. However, she was a goody two-shoes, so she would have never skipped class.

During class, Ella constantly pestered Rachel with little notes asking about every detail. Rachel ignored all of them, but replyong once to tell Ella to "leave me the hell alone!! I'll explain during lunch. God, Elly."

Mr. Browne, their English teacher, began to instruct the class on their next topic: "Okay, class," he said, clapping his hands to get rid of the chalk dust,"next, we will be learning about Shakespeare." Both Rachel's and Cedric's stomach did flips. "And, what better to read than the epic tragedy -"

Rachel began to pray. _Please, don't say Romeo and Juliet. _Please,_ don't say Romeo and Juliet_, she thought frantically.

Mr. Browne continued: "- the epic tragedy, _Romeo and Juliet_."

_ Why? Why, Mr. Browne? Teachers _are _born to torture kids_, Rachel thought. She felt a sharp poke in her back and turned around to see Ella giving her "the look." Cedric caught the motion and looked her way. Rachel looked towards him and he turned away shyly. Rachel smiled softly and turned back towards the front of the class.

"We will also be acting out the play. Roles will be given out at random so no one feels bad about not getting the roles they tried out for, because there will _be_ no try outs."

Ella raised her hand and spoke when Mr. Browne acknowledged the action. "When will we be acting out the play?" she asked him.

"Hmm . . . about a week, maybe a week and a half," he replied. When he directed his attention back to the class as a whole, Ella got Rachel's attention.

"Will that be enough time for you, _Juliet_?" she asked Rachel.

"Would you leave me alone?" Rachel replied.

"Let me think about that, no."

"You're such a great friend, Elly," Rachel said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ella patted her back. "Love you, too, Ray."

_Lunch. Well, I can't avoid this. Like Elly would _ever_ let this topic drop_, Rachel thought sourly while headed towards the lunch room. There was Ella, waiting anxiously. Rachel sighed and headed towards her usual seat by her best friend.

"So," Ella began,"what does he know?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"What have you told him about yourself?"

"Well, I told him he _does_ know me; that I have dark hair and dark eyes; that my favorite color is mostly any shade of blue; that white bengal tigers are my favorite animals; that he has a cute smile that _you_ compare to a deformed seal; that some of my friends know about _Rachel_ liking _Cedric_, but not about the Romeo/Juliet thing; that sarcasm is my second language; how I got his e-mail address in the first place; about my green notebook with his name in it; that no, I'm _not_ Italian; and, uh . . . I think that's about it."

"Wait, 'you're not Italian'? What's that about? And what's this about a green notebook with his name in it, Rachel?" Ella questioned.

"Oh, crap," Rachel replied, smacking her forehead.

"Let me see it," Ella demanded holding out her hand.

"See what?" Rachel was playing dumb.

"Oh, come on! The notebook, Ray. Where is it?"

"I - I don't know what you're talking about."

"Rachel!"

"Fine! But you have to _swear_ on your _life_ that no one, _no one_, finds out about it. _Okay?_"

"Deal."

"_Say_ it."

"Gosh! _I swear_. Happy?"

"No." Rachel handed Ella the green notebook.

"My God, woman. You _are_ in love!" Ella noted while flipping through the pages.

"Keep it down, would you? Now, give it back."

"Not after taking digital pictures and putting them up on the Internet."

"_Ella__!_ Don't even joke like that!" Rachel made a grab for the book. "_No one_ finds out about this."

"Whatever. So, what have you found out about him?"

"First off, you're making me sound like a stalker."

"You are. Now, continue."

Rachel scoffed. "Ugh. Well, his fave color's blue, too; he loves lions; that he hasn't told anyone about the Romeo/Juliet thing either; that he's not himself in front of his friends 'cause they'd make fun of him, but he's totally himself around me. Well, I mean, around 'Juliet.' Um, this one's the only one that bothers me: he has a crush."

Ella gasped loudly. "_Who?!_" she yelled.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me 'cause he was afraid it wasn't me."

"Huh?"

"I mean, he wouldn't tell Juliet who he has a crush on because Juliet might not have been the person he likes, and he said he didn't want to hurt me, or Juliet, and I thought that was sweet, but I literally lost sleep over it."

"Aaw. Poor you."

"Yeah. Well, I have a date with him today."

"What?!"

"Yep. The Internet, four o' clock."

_Four o' clock. Here I am_, Rachel thought. She sat in front of her computer in her room at home, waiting for the "online" icon next to Cedric's name to light up. Two seconds later, it lit up.

rh_darkprincess94 says: ur right on time, romeo.

cl_hotlion93 says: here i am.

rh_darkprincess94 says: there u are.

cl_hotlion93 says: hey, juliet.

rh_darkprincess94 says: hi, romeo. =) ironic, isn't it?

cl_hotlion93 says: what is?

rh_darkprincess94 says: in english. _romeo and juliet_

cl_hotlion93 says: oh, yeah. definetely. wait, ur in my english class, then!

rh_darkprincess94 says: am i?

cl_hotlion93 says: yeah, how else could u know about that?

rh_darkprincess94 says: hmm . . . maybe i'm in one of mr. browne's _other_ classes, cedric. thought of that?

cl_hotlion93 says: no, damn, i didn't.

rh_darkprincess94 says: =P

cl_hotlion93 says: but r u?

rh_darkprincess94 says: am i what?

cl_hotlion93 says: in my english class.

rh_darkprincess94 says: maybe. maybe not.

cl_hotlion93 says: u r so unfair. do u know that i actually lost sleep last night trying to figure out who u r?

rh_darkprincess94 says: really? aaw.

cl_hotlion93 says: yes. it's killing me.

rh_darkprincess94 says: don't die. i'd hate to have to kill myself. anyway, i lost sleep trying to find out who that girl is u like.

cl_hotlion93 says: well, continue to stay awake, cuz i'm not telling u.

rh_darkprincess94 says: and u'll never find out who i am, if that's the way u wanna play.

cl_hotlion93 says: does it _have_ to be that way?

rh_darkprincess94 says: absolutely. do you think fate will be on our side when the roles for the play will be chosen?

cl_hotlion93 says: hmm . . . i don't know. i hope so. i'd love that.

rh_darkprincess94 says: r u that concerned with who i am?

cl_hotlion93 says: r u kidding? would i lose sleep if i wasn't?

rh_darkprincess94 says: no, i guess not.

cl_hotlion93 says: exactly. r u sure you don't want to tell me who u r?

rh_darkprincess94 says: as sure as u r about not telling me who that girl is u have a crush on. how about a hint?

cl_hotlion93 says: only if i get one, too.

rh_darkprincess94 says: deal.

cl_hotlion93 says: well, she _is_ in my english class.

rh_darkprincess94 says: interesting.

cl_hotlion93 says: r u?

rh_darkprincess94 says: i don't know.

cl_hotlion93 says: this is so frustrating, juliet.

rh_darkprincess94 says: i'm sorry, cedric.

cl_hotlion93 says: sure u r.

rh_darkprincess94 says: i really am. i would like u to know who i am, i just . . . don't have the courage.

cl_hotlion93 says: well, if it was me that was the mystery person and u were on my end of the line, would u like it so much?

rh_darkprincess94 says: i don't know. i'm not u, am i?

cl_hotlion93 says: no. now, what's my hint?

rh_darkprincess94 says: don't u think i've given u enough hints?

cl_hotlion93 says: not at all.

rh_darkprincess94 says: *sigh* okay, then. ask me a question.

cl_hotlion93 says: ur name?

rh_darkprincess94 says: not that.

cl_hotlion93 says: well, i don't know what to ask u.

rh_darkprincess94 says: well, i can't give u a good hint without giving myself away.

cl_hotlion93 says: tell me anything.

rh_darkprincess94 says: uhhh . . . my shoe size is 5?

cl_hotlion93 says: lovely, but that doesn't help me.

rh_darkprincess94 says: like i said, i cant give u a good hint without giving myself away.

cl_hotlion93 says: i don't mind if u give urself away.

rh_darkprincess94 says: nice try, romeo.

cl_hotlion93 says: i had to give it a shot. ;)

rh_darkprincess94 says: i know. this isn't fair to u, and i'm sorry for that.

cl_hotlion93 says: u won't have to be if u told me who u were.

rh_darkprincess94 says: right now?

cl_hotlion93 says: yeah, the pressure would be off.

rh_darkprincess94 says: r u _sure_ u want to know?

cl_hotlion93 says: positive.

rh_darkprincess94 says: well, ur gonna have to wait. u didn't actually think i would tell u right then, did u?

cl_hotlion93 says: hey, a guy can dream, can't he?

rh_darkprincess94 says: yeah, unless he's not sleeping.

cl_hotlion93 says: can i have my hint now? please?

rh_darkprincess94 says: fine. i _am_.

cl_hotlion93 says: u r . . . ?

rh_darkprincess94 says: i am.

cl_hotlion93 says: u r _what_?

rh_darkprincess94 says: u guess that.

cl_hotlion93 says: ur not serious?

rh_darkprincess94 says: no, i'm kidding.

cl_hotlion93 says: well, stop that! it's not funny.

rh_darkprincess94 says: not to u. to me, it's hilarious.

cl_hotlion93 says: i wish i knew ur name so i could yell at u properly, instead of saying,"_juliet_, please!"

rh_darkprincess94 says: ok, ok. i _am_ in ur english class.

cl_hotlion93 says: alright. now, was that so hard?

rh_darkprincess94 says: very, painfully hard.

cl_hotlion93 says: oh well for u. ;)

rh_darkprincess94 says: =P

cl_hotlion93 says: however, there _are_ about 20 girls in our english class.

rh_darkprincess94 says: so? narrow it down.

cl_hotlion93 says: yeah, i _could_ do that.

rh_darkprincess94 says: and i _could_ be lying about being in ur english class.

cl_hotlion93 says: r u?

rh_darkprincess94 says: *smirks* i don't know.

cl_hotlion93 says: i can't believe u.

rh_darkprincess94 says: would i lie to u?

cl_hotlion93 says: i don't know.

rh_darkprincess94 says: i'm not lying to u.

cl_hotlion93 says: r u sure?

rh_darkprincess94 says: yes.

cl_hotlion93 says: thanx.

rh_darkprincess94 says: =D no problem.

cl_hotlion93 says: so, what were we talking about yesterday?

rh_darkprincess94 says: each other.

cl_hotlion93 says: =) tomorrow, in school, whoever u r, u have to talk to me more. if ur as shy as u say u r in person, it's harder for me to guess who u r. if we talked, it would at least make it a little easier on me.

rh_darkprincess94 says: sure. but i won't be as open as i am now.

cl_hotlion93 says: that's useless for me, then.

rh_darkprincess94 says: fine, if that's how u want it, i'll talk to u more. at least, i'll try to.

cl_hotlion93 says: and i'll talk more to girls instead of whistling at them with eli and neil.

rh_darkprincess94 says: u do that?

cl_hotlion93 says: no. they think i do, though.

rh_darkprincess94 says: well, don't talk too much to girls. juliet would get jealous.

cl_hotlion93 says: ok. should i wait for u to come to me?

rh_darkprincess94 says: yeah, i'll do that.

cl_hotlion93 says: um, juliet, i gotta confess.

rh_darkprincess94 says: oh, no. what?

cl_hotlion93 says: it's nothing too bad.

rh_darkprincess94 says: what is it?

cl_hotlion93 says: i kinda . . .

rh_darkprincess94 says: u kinda . . . ?

cl_hotlion93 says: well, i told someone about our romeo/juliet thing.

rh_darkprincess94 says: oh, u scared the crap out of me!

cl_hotlion93 says: so . . . ur not mad?

rh_darkprincess94 says: no, not at all. but who'd u tell?

cl_hotlion93 says: natalie. is that ok?

rh_darkprincess94 says: totally. natalie's awesome, i can trust her.

cl_hotlion93 says: that's great. she's helping me with all this.

rh_darkprincess94 says: that's cheating!

cl_hotlion93 says: no way!

rh_darkprincess94 says: yes! way! ur supposed to be finding out on ur own.

cl_hotlion93 says: u never said that.

rh_darkprincess94 says: well, if u can do that, i can ask her about this girl u like.

cl_hotlion93 says: haha good luck. she doesn't know.

rh_darkprincess94 says: damn.

cl_hotlion93 says: haha.

rh_darkprincess94 says: woops.

cl_hotlion93 says: =)

rh_darkprincess94 says: =)

cl_hotlion93 says: ur a really cool person, juliet.

rh_darkprincess94 says: thanx. ur not so bad urself, romeo.

cl_hotlion93 says: gratzi.

rh_darkprincess94 says: ur italian?

cl_hotlion93 says: yep.

rh_darkprincess94 says: lol.

cl_hotlion93 says: that's killing me, too. i just _need_ to hear ur laugh.

rh_darkprincess94 says: urs is adorable. it's one of those things that just make me smile.

cl_hotlion93 says: what else makes u smile?

rh_darkprincess94 says: ur smile.

cl_hotlion93 says: =)

rh_darkprincess94 says: =)

cl_hotlion93 says: hey, u left me another hint.

rh_darkprincess94 says: what's that, romeo?

cl_hotlion93 says: ur initials.

rh_darkprincess94 says: i never told u my initials.

cl_hotlion93 says: ur e-mail address.

rh_darkprincess94 says: ah, right. well, that stands for something.

cl_hotlion93 says: like what?

rh_darkprincess94 says: inside joke.

cl_hotlion93 says: sure it does.

rh_darkprincess94 says: it does!

cl_hotlion93 says: right. and "cl" stands for "cold liar."

rh_darkprincess94 says: no, it doesn't.

cl_hotlion93 says: how do u know?

rh_darkprincess94 says: because _ur_ initials _are_ c.l. so, it would only make sense for ur e-mail address to have ur initials if it had only two letters, right?

cl_hotlion93 says: ur a smart one.

rh_darkprincess94 says: thank u.

cl_hotlion93 says: oh, guess what's on?

rh_darkprincess94 says: love story, by taylor swift, if ur listening to z100.

cl_hotlion93 says: amazing, u r.

rh_darkprincess94 says: i know =)

cl_hotlion93 says: but isn't it ironic?

rh_darkprincess94 says: definetely. fate _is_ on our side. like, destiny is trying to pull us together or something.

cl_hotlion93 says: uh-huh. tell me something, juliet.

rh_darkprincess94 says: anything.

cl_hotlion93 says: that's a lie. if u would tell me anything, i'd know who u were.

rh_darkprincess94 says: true. ok, what is it that u want me to tell u?

cl_hotlion93 says: do u believe in love at first sight?

rh_darkprincess94 says: i used to.

cl_hotlion93 says: what do u mean?

rh_darkprincess94 says: well, it's never worked out for me before. guys suck.

cl_hotlion93 says: gee, thanks.

rh_darkprincess94 says: i'm sorry. u know i didn't mean u.

cl_hotlion93 says: i know. sorry it's never worked out for u.

rh_darkprincess94 says: anyways, maybe now it'll change for me.

cl_hotlion93 says: i hope so.

rh_darkprincess94 says: do u? belive in love at first sight, i mean.

cl_hotlion93 says: does ur first e-mail to me count as "first sight?"

rh_darkprincess94 says: . . . yes.

cl_hotlion93 says: then yes.

rh_darkprincess94 says: u know what i really like about u?

cl_hotlion93 says: my devilishly good looks?

rh_darkprincess94 says: lol.

cl_hotlion93 says: there it is again, that urge to hear u. but what is it u like so much?

rh_darkprincess94 says: well, firstly, ur very easy to talk to. ur a very good listener.

cl_hotlion93 says: back at u.

rh_darkprincess94 says: =)

cl_hotlion93 says: hey, there's a dance coming up. will u be there?

rh_darkprincess94 says: i don't have a date.

cl_hotlion93 says: i'll be ur date.

rh_darkprincess94 says: u don't know who i am.

cl_hotlion93 says: u think i'll find out in 2 days?

rh_darkprincess94 says: uh . . . nope.

cl_hotlion93 says: haha. what r u thinking?

rh_darkprincess94 says: i'm thinking . . . since it _is_ a sort ball, i can come. i'll be under a mask, of course, and if u can guess who i am, i'll take my mask off. if not, then u'll have to keep guessing.

cl_hotlion93 says: i guess that's the best i can get, right?

rh_darkprincess94 says: yep.

cl_hotlion93 says: it's good enough.

rh_darkprincess94 says: so, the dance is on friday. today is tuesday. two days, u have. u better get to work.

cl_hotlion93 says: i stay awake all night because of u. i'd like to get my dreams back as soon as possible. of course i'm going to try and figure u out.

rh_darkprincess94 says: that's not the only reason ur going to try, r u? =)

cl_hotlion93 says: not at all.

rh_darkprincess94 says: u know, i hear i big snowstorm is coming up. there might not be any school until friday.

cl_hotlion93 says: i hope we do have school. u promised u'd talk to me.

rh_darkprincess94 says: right. well, i gotta get going. my homework isn't going to get itself done. plus, we still have to read _romeo and juliet_.

cl_hotlion93 says: right. but so soon?

rh_darkprincess94 says: that's the problem. time seems to zoom by without notice when i'm talking to u. that's another thing i really like about u. everything else just disappears and it's like we're the only two people that exist. plus, u always make me smile. even without knowing it.

cl_hotlion93 says: same here. ur the only thing that matters to me when i'm talking to u.

rh_darkprincess94 says: =) there u go again.

cl_hotlion93 says: what?

rh_darkprincess94 says: ur making me smile.

cl_hotlion93 says: should i not be?

rh_darkprincess94 says: no, continue.

cl_hotlion93 says: sure.

rh_darkprincess94 says: =)

cl_hotlion93 says: =)

rh_darkprincess94 says: wait, that's right. i do have to go. sorry, romeo.

cl_hotlion93 says: no problem, lori.

rh_darkprincess94 says: _lori_? lol! who told u i was _lori_?

cl_hotlion93 says: damn, so ur not lori. jessica? kristi? Ella? rachel?

rh_darkprincess94 says: ur not gonna get an answer out of me that way. nice try, though.

cl_hotlion93 says: hey, i had to give it a shot, didn't i? ;)

rh_darkprincess94 says: =) what is that, our slogan? i'll see u tomorrow, cedric.

cl_hotlion93 says: bye, diane?

rh_darkprincess94 says: lol! nope.

cl_hotlion93 says: damn.

rh_darkprincess94 says: goodbye, now, cedric.

cl_hotlion93 says: wait, what time tomorrow?

rh_darkprincess94 says: 4:00 pm?

cl_hotlion93 says: it's a date =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hey, Diane. Where were you yesterday?"

"Starbucks? Duh." Rachel and Diane met up at the corner of Rachel's block in the brisk winter air, trying not to slip on the ice and snow covering the grounds. They began to walk to Ella's house to pick her up and continue on to school.

"God, it's cold. I hate winter," Rachel complained. "Give me some of your coffee, Di."

"I don't think so, Ray," Diane smirked, taking another loud sip of the warm, delicious coffee in her hands.

"Oh, come on! You can't do that to me, it's unfair. I am _freezing_, do you want me to die?" Rachel pleaded.

"Hmm . . . do I get your stuff?"

"Di!"

"Fine, fine, whatever. You know I'm kidding, anyway," Diane replied. Rachel just scowled and took the coffee.

"_Thank_ you."

"Hey, one sip," Diane warned.

"Are you kidding? You are _not_ getting this back."

"Ray!" Diane pouted. "And you say _I'm_ unfair."

"You _know_ I'm kidding," Rachel mocked. Diane stuck her tongue out. Rachel took a few more sips and handed the coffee back to Diane. Finally, they reached Ella's house.

"Hey, guys," she said, stepping out the front door and locking it. "God, it is _freezing_! Ooh, coffee! I want some!"

Rachel gave Diane a funny look, and Diane just said,"Why can't people afford their _own _coffee?!"

"Well, sorr_-y_," Ella replied. She looked at Rachel and mouthed,"What's up with _her_?" Rachel laughed and they were on their way.

"Hey, last one to the bus stop's a rotten egg!" Diane yelled. The bus stop was at the end of the street they just turned on to.

"You're on!" the other two yelled, but Diane was already a good two yards in front of them. She reached the bus stop first, and then gave Rachel "the look."

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Rachel said as she slowed down next to Diane. Diane tilted her head to the left. Rachel looked, and then gasped.

"Hide me!" she squealed, walking behind Ella.

"No way!" she replied, pushing Rachel out in front of her. Rachel nearly slipped on the snow covering the sidewalk, but caught herself. She turned around, facing her two best friends.

"Come _on_! That's not fair. If you -"

"_Ah-hem_!" Diane coughed. Rachel spun around and caught Cedric, mid-laugh, barely a foot away from her. He stopped instantly and blushed, despite the cold.

"Oh. Hey," he said, surprised. His friends behind him, Jared, Geoff, Neil, Eli, and Harold, waved and Rachel, Ella, and Diane heard uncaring "hey"s, "yo"s, and "get-out-of-our-way"s.

"Hi," Rachel mumbled. Diane and Ella waved, too, smiling.

"Mind if we, uh, walked with you guys? I mean, since we're all going to the same place, anyway, I thought . . ." Cedric asked shyly.

"Uh . . .," Rachel mumbled. Ella came to the rescue.

"Sure, we don't mind, go ahead," she said. Rachel turned around and gave her a grateful look. There was an awkward silence after that, as no one knew what to do, and then Eli spoke out from behind Cedric.

"Yo, come on, let's go already. I'm freezing my damn -"

"We got it," Cedric interrupted. The girls giggled softly and Eli rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said. "Just move?"

"Yeah, man, we're with Eli. If you wanna stay here and just -" Jared started, but Cedric cut him off, too, anxiously.

"Hey, hey! I said okay, we can just . . . _go_," he said urgently. He gestured forward, looking at Rachel, and they moved on ahead.

"So," Diane said, breaking the silence. "Who's going to the dance?"

Cedric's eyes widened and Rachel was so surprised she lost her balance on the ice. She _was_ walking next to Cedric, and now she was _falling_ beside him. But, suddenly, she felt something against hard her stomach. She put her hands on whatever it was to keep her from falling forward anymore, and felt something else grip her left arm. And, when she finally regained her balance, she realized it was because the _thing_ in her stomach was, once again, Cedric's arm. To keep _her_ from falling, he had held out his arm to catch her and threw his right arm out to catch _her_ left arm. Now that she was upright, they were arm in arm. They stared at each other, both turning a deep scarlet, and heard something not too far away.

"Hey, hey! What's going on back there?" Diane yelled, turning around. To the pair's surprise, they were way ahead of them. Diane's eyes widened, and she turned around quickly, pretending she had never seen Rachel and Cedric at that moment. The two turned back to each other, embarassed, and let go of each other.

"Are - are you okay?" Cedric asked her, putting his hands in his coat pockets. Rachel did the same.

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed. "I'm . . . I'm fine. Thanks," she said, nodding.

"Great. Let's . . . let's go," Cedric replied. "We should, uh, catch up with the others."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Rachel said.

"Why not?"

"I can barely walk on the ice, Cedric," Rachel stated. He felt a strange thrill when she said his name. "How do you expect me to _run_?"

Cedric laughed, and Rachel smiled. She adored his laugh. "True," he said. "Hey, guys! Wait up!" he yelled, startling her.

The group of seven ahead of them all stopped and turned around. The girls looked pleasantly shocked, the guys still uncaring, and they waited for Cedric and Rachel to catch up. Naturally, Diane and Ella were giving Rachel "the look." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I, uh, fell. Cedric helped me," Rachel apologized, stumbling over her words.

"No problem, now can we _go_?" Neil complained.

"Since when have you been concerned with getting to school on time?" Geoff questioned.

"I don't care about school, I just wanna get out of this damn cold!" he replied. Several people laughed.

"Neil's right, let's get going," Harold agreed.

"Hey, you're not my boss," Diane said.

"He doesn't have to be," said Ella countered. "People like to state their opinions."

"Yeah, but that clearly wasn't an opinion. It was an order," Cedric contradicted.

Jared was the next to speak: "Does it really matter?"

Then Ella again: "Yes, it matters. Do you care?"

Then Eli: "No, _I_ don't." They all looked at Rachel, who hadn't said anything in the matter yet.

"What?" she asked. "I think both Diane and Cedric are right. And Jared, too; is it really important?"

"Hey, who's side are you on?" Ella asked. "Mine, or the defo -"

"I'm on nobody's _side_!" Rachel quickly interrupted, staring at Ella as if to say "SHUT. UP." Ella held her hands up.

"Seriously, guys, can we get a move on?" Diane whined. "And, anyway, nobody answered my question. Is anyone going to the dance or not?"

"You know I won't be," Rachel complained. Full-time prisoner. In my own house. Twenty-four seven lockdown."

Cedric felt a little discouraged at that, but said,"Me, neither. Same thing." A that, _Rachel_ was upsetted. "Although, it wouldn't do anyone any harm if I sneaked out, or gave some lame excuse, like,'I'm going to the library, Ma. Be back at eleven!'"

Rachel laughed. She was glad he had taken "Juliet's" advice and was being more open. Cedric looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Why do you two look like you're sharing some sort of secret?" Ella asked, looking at them. Both instantly looked down, blushing, but smiling, nontheless.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

" . . . and anyway, you _know_ that we _are_ sharing a secret, but _he doesn't_ know, so I think you should have kept your mouth shut. Ella? Are you even listening?" What Rachel didn't know was, no, Ella was _not_ listening, but instead tapping her foot to the rhythm of "Crush" on her iPod. "I can't believe you. You go on and talk about _anything_ as much as you want, but when someone _else_ tries to make a point, you sit there and listen to David Archuleta!"

"Hey, there is _nothing_ wrong with _David Archuleta_!" Ella yelled back.

"Yes, there is. He has a deformed mokey-rat-type face and his voice sounds like forks being shredded," Diane mumbled, but Rachel didn't hear her.

"Oh, so _now_ you hear me!" she said.

"RACHEL. Give it up, would you?" Diane said. "Please. Look, he didn't find anything out, so will you _please_ calm down?"

Rachel pouted. "No." Both of her best friends sighed.

"Well, if you still don't want him to find out, keep your voice down," Ella warned. Sure enough, Cedric sat in his usual chair, the second to last one in the last row, surrounded by all of his idiot friends. Rachel sat in the opposite corner of the room. She turned towards him once, then looked back at the front of the class. So far, the group was the only one there. They were all very early. The class was empty and quiet, except for the quiet murmurings of the nine students there: Rachel, Ella, Diane, Cedric, Harold, Geoff, Eli, Jared, and Neil.

Suddenly, the guys started having a paper ball fight. Paper flew in every direction. The boys started falling off their desks and several paper balls flew over to where the three girls sat. One hit Ella in the head.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "What the hell?"

Racehl laughed. "Ella, it's a paper ball, not a rock that almost killed you back in, what, fourth grade?"

Ella scowled. "_Third_ grade."

Diane picked the paper ball up off the ball and threw it back with extreme precision. It hit Cedric right in the back of the head.

"Nice shot," Rachel giggled. Cedric, smiling, turned around to find the culprit and Diane pointed at Rachel innocently.

"Hey, I didn't throw that! I have _horrible_ aim," Rachel defended.

"Nice excuse," Cedric said. Smirking, he crumpled up another peice of paper and tossing it straight at Rachel. She didn't have much of an arm, that was true, but she was a master at dodging. She ducked her head right on time and the ball flew right past her head and into Diane's face.

"Ha! That's what you get for lying, Di," Ella laughed. Diane picked up the paper and flung it at Ella. Ella glared and stuck her tongue out.

So, by now, everyone was involved in the paper ball fight, but now there were paper airplanes, too, and no one was sitting anymore. Everyone had a folder as a sheild and were all standing up, the boys on their side of the room, the girls on theirs. Each tore paper out of their notebooks and flung them across the room.

"Hey, wait," Eli suddenly spoke, stopping the paper-flinging for a moment. "There's six guys and three girls. That's unfair."

"So?" Neil spoke. "Let's get rid of Cedric to their side, he's useless." Everyone laughed.

"Hey, I hit Diane right in the face," he said.

"Yeah, when I wasn't looking. Let's not forget that Rachel dodged that throw perfectly," Diane defended.

"True," Cedric agreed. "But I' not fighting along-side you three," he said.

"Why not?" Ella asked. "Afraid your own boys will take you down?"

"You know what? Move over," he said, coming over to the girl's fort. They resumed their paper-ball bombing.

"Hey, you're not that bad," Rachel noted to Cedric.

"Thanks. You're pretty good at the dodging thing yourself," he replied as he got hit with another ball, right in the head

"Nice," Rachel laughed.

"Hey, wait, it's still uneven. Four-to-five," Diane stated.

"Let's make it even, then," a new, deeper voice sounded. "I'm here, now we have an even ten."

"Oh, crap," Rachel whispered. There he was, Mr. Browne.

"Detention, all of you, today after school. Now, have this mess cleaned up before my _good_ students arrive?"

"Yes, sir," some of the kids mumbled.

Cedric looked at Rachel and smiled. "Sorry about that. Didn't know he was gonna come so soon."

"Hey, it's no problem," Rachel smiled back. "It's not _all_ your fault." Cedric laughed, and then so did Rachel.

"Let's get this cleaned up," he said.

"Hey, he took the blame for it. That was sweet," Ella was saying as the last bell of the day rang. They were on their way to detention with Mr. Browne.

"Yeah, I guess," Rachel replied.

"Why are you so quiet today?" Diane asked.

"I dunno," admitted Rachel.

"I do. It's 'cause she's too busy thinking about her little deformed seal," Diane said.

"Hey, guys!" they heard from behind them.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear," Diane whispered. Sure enough, as they turned around, they saw Cedric jogging to catch up with them.

"Hey. I thought, since we're all going to detention, we might as well go together, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, right," Rachel said.

"Ugh, it feels like the day is starting over. Back to Mr. Browne again. I need Starbucks," Diane sighed.

"Are you, like, _addicted_ to caffiene?" Ella questioned.

"She might just be," Rachel said.

"Do you have a problem with Starbucks?" Diane asked the two.

"Not at all, but we have a problem with your agitation when you don't get your daily caffiene," Ella said.

"Yeah, Di, give up the coffee. No wonder you're so short," Rachel agreed.

"You're one to talk," Diane countered.

"Hey, we're the same height," Rachel contradicted.

"She's right, you're the same height," Ella said.

"You're shorter than both of us," Diane said.

"I'm _taller_ than both of you, what are you talking about?"

"She just hasn't had her coffee, she's seeing things."

"I can see that you're getting annoying."

"Ha ha, are you three always like this?" Cedric finally spoke.

Rachel had almost forgotten he was there. _Almost_. "Well, Cedric, if you were listening, no. We're not always like this, only when Diane hasn't had her sugar."

"Caffiene," Ella corrected.

"Wow, life must be a lot less boring with you around," Cedric noted.

"Do you mean me, Rachel, or Diane?" Ella asked.

"I don't know, all of you, I guess. Everyone's special, right?"

"And by 'special,' do you mean everyone has there own special qualities, or 'special' as in . . . well, _very_ different?" Rachel asked.

Cedric laughed. "Well, here we are," he said, as the four arrived at Mr. Browne's classroom.

"Where are the rest of the idiot guys?" Rachel asked.

"Hey, that's not very nice. Besides, only I'm allowed to call them that," said Cedric.

"But you don't deny it, do you?" Rachel questioned.

"Nope," Cedric laughed. "They're not gonna show up. They have better things to do."

"So do we, but we're not skipping," Diane answered.

"Well, if it isn't my amateur army pilots," Mr. Browne said as they opened the door to the classroom. "Sit down, no talking." Rachel, unsure if she should sit down in her usual seat at the far left of the class, sat in the middle of the second row, setting her backpack on the floor next to her and her books on her desk. Diane took a seat behind Rachel and Ella to her right. Cedric sat, much to Rachel's delight, to her left.

Mr. Browne ruffled through papers on his desk, looking annoyed, then sighed. He spoke like they were regular delinquents in detention: "I will be right back. Stay here, be quiet. Do not make trouble, or you will be _in_ more trouble. Understand?" Without waiting for a response, he trudged his large body out.

"No, I don't understand. I'm a complete moron," Ella said as soon as Mr. Browne was out of earshot. Rachel laughed.

"Oh, come on. What _can_ we do? I'm not good with silence," she said. She looked at Cedric for a reply.

"Well, don't look at me. I don't know," he said, shrugging.

"Well, you're a fun person, just sitting there, all discouraged and stuff. It must be _awesome_ to be _your_ buddy," Ella stated sarcastically.

"Well, you're not exactly the life of the party at the moment," he countered.

"Yeah, Ella, be your crazy self," Rachel said.

"I can't _be_ crazy, I just _am_. But not at the moment. My craziness just happens," she replied.

Rachel sighed. "Well, can we at least play, like, hangman or something? I have paper. Who goes first?"

"Rachel, no one agreed to play," Ella stated.

"I don't care! It's only been, what, 25 seconds? I already can't stand it."

"Fine, okay."

"Yay! Who goes first?"

"I'll go," Ella offered. Rachel handed her the pen and a peice of paper. Ella made a bunch of lines and a hook. "Okay, guess letters."

"E," Rachel said.

"Two 'e's," Ella said, filling in two of the blanks.

"Uh . . . 'i'?" Cedric suggested.

"One 'i,'" Ella confirmed. "Your turn, Diane."

"A," she said. "It's the most common-est letter."

"Common-est?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, common-est."

"No 'a,' guys," Ella announced. "And 'e' is the most 'common-est' letter, by the way."

"Thanks, Diane," Rachel said. "How about . . . 'r?'"

"Yep," said Ella. She filled in the first blank. So far, it said,"R _ _ e _ + _ _ _ i e _. "

"'Rachel and . . .," Cedric tried guessing, but it didn't work. "Is there a . . . 't?'"

"Yes, there is," Ella said, filling in another blank.

"And . . . a 'd?'" Diane asked.

"Nope," Ella denied. "That's two."

"Diane!" Rachel chided. "Okay, how about 'o?'"

"Mm-hmm." Now, the paper said,"R o _ e o + _ _ _ i e t. "

"'L?'" Cedric asked knowingly.

"I think you got it," Ella confessed.

"Ella!" Rachel yelled. "'Romeo and Juliet?' Seriously?"

Ella grinned. "Yep. Diane loses. She got no letters right." Diane pouted.

Rachel looked over at Cedric. "Cedric," she said, "you're blushing."

His cheeks turned ever redder. "What? No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are," Rachel said, giggling. "Why?"

"I dunno, it's hot," he said.

"Really, now? You're wearing a t-shirt in an air-conditioned room in the middle of January! How is _anyone_ in this room supposed to be hot?" Rachel questioned. Ella gave her "the look," and Rachel looked back at her with a looked that said,"Oh, that's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Where is this interrogation going?" he asked back.

"It's going somewhere. Are you hiding something?"

"You don't need to know that."

"I'm just asking, you don't have to answer."

"Well, good, 'cause I don't want to."

"But I asked _have_ to answer now."

"You said I didn't have to answer!"

"I was just being nice."

"What kind of sense does that make?"

"It makes sense to me."

"You're insane! A rat running down a dark alley looking for some cheese would make sense to you!"

" . . . That _does_ make sense, Cedric!"

"Whatever!"

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I have a right to my privacy."

"No, you don't."

"Since when?"

"Since now!"

"How is that reasonable?"

"It reasonable to me."

"Like I said, _you are insane_."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"How? You're such a know-it-all, I bet whatever I say you'd already know!"

"_Try me_." By now, Rachel and Cedric were standing face-to-face, about two inches away from each other. Both were hot and angry.

"Fine! I . . .," Cedric started, then mumbled something and backed down.

"You . . . what?"

"Nothing," he muttered, blushing and avoiding Rachel's eyes. She sat down on his desk.

"Well, at least tell me now. You have to. Stuff like that prevents me from sleeping. If you don't tell me, it'll _kill_ me. And you don't want me to die, do you?" At that, Cedric looked up, with eyes widened, and he smiled, remembering a conversation he had with "Juliet." "'Cause they'll hold it against you," Rachel continued, pointing at Diane and Ella, who were just standing there watching the whole scene unfold before them.

"It's nothing," Cedric said. "It's stupid."

"Oh, _please? _Come _on_! I won't laugh."

"I know you won't laugh. 'Cause you're not gonna find out. I'm not giving in that easily."

Rachel sighed. "I had to give it a shot, didn't I?" she said, not thinking straight. Cedric looked up at her and grinned, and Rachel smiled back, but then she stopped smiling, rememebering her secret identity was supposed to _stay_ secret. Cedric's smile turned to utter confusion. "Uh . . . " Rachel said intelligently. The two stared at each other for a long, uneasy silence.

"Awkward," Ella said in a sing-song voice, putting one of her over hands over the other and rotating her thumbs.

"Are we, like, missing something here?" Diane asked.

"Um . . . I dunno," Rachel said.

"Yeah, uh . . .," Cedric confirmed, no less confused.

"_What_ are you doing? You should be sitting down in your desks! Silent and unbothersome," Mr. Browne suddenly interupting them and startling them all. Rachel got off of Cedric's desk and sat in her seat, and Diane and Ella got back in theirs. Mr. Browne trudged himself over to his desk. "Now," he continued,"I expect you to stay silent for the rest of the time you are to stay here." And so they did, they all sat in the awkward silence while their fat teacher grunted constantly about something on his desk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rachel layed in her bed that night, wondering what on Earth Cedric would have been saying.

_It would be _totally obvious_ to Di and Elly. Damn him if I don't get any sleep tonight. I'll confront him tomorrow. No, I can't. I'll look stupid. Hey, at least he followed my advice and opened up. But that doesn't help me right now! I _need_ to know! Should I confront him? Er . . . I'll ask Elly tomorrow. She'll know what to do. Or should I ask Di? No, I'll ask Elly, she knows about the Romeo-Juliet thing, at least. God, if I didn't like him so much, I would smack him in the head for doing that. I have _got_ to watch what I say. If he found out it was me, I don't know _what_ I'd do. Thank God he's such an oblivious idiot. No, he's not an idiot, he's actually smart. Thank God for that, too. Ooh, the dance! It's the day after tomorrow! He's got to tell me what he's gonna wear. That reminds me, who's that girl he likes? I need to get that out of him, too. Would he have asked her to the dance if I didn't tell him I'd see him there? What if something happened to her? I should push her down the stairs. "Oops! I am _so_ sorry! Here, let me help you up. Oops! I didn't mean to step on your back! Oh, no!" Haha, no, that's mean. Besides, who would it be, anyway? It _can't_ be me. I mean, I'm always criticizing him, but only 'cause it's fun. Okay, it can't be Natalie 'cause they're close friends and he would have definitely told her if he liked her. Diane or Ella, hmm . . . no, way too crazy. I'm less crazy than them, but still, doesn't make me any more likable. Besides, I'm not as pretty. Or does that matter to him? What about smarts? He said himself I'm smart and a know-it-all, but does he like that or not? Ooh, I'll ask him. Blonde, brunette, what does he prefer? Ugh! 1:03 already! I swear, if I'm up all freaking night, he's screwed. But I have him up all night while he thinks about who Juliet is. Of course, it would take him all of eternity to figure that out_, Rachel was thinking. It was now 1:04 AM and she was very tired but her thoughts were preoccupying her. She closed her eyes and after a long time, she was asleep and dreaming.

"Yeah? And why is that?" Rachel was asking Cedric. They were sitting hand-in-hand on a starry, cloudless night on a brick wall somewhere with a fountain nearby.

"'Cause we're the only two people that exist right now. Well, to me, at least. You're the only person on my mind. Now and always," he replied. Rachel smiled.

"Exactly my case, _Romeo_," she replied. Cedric's turn to smile.

"So, Juliet?" he asked.

"So, Romeo?"

"Love at first sight: do you believe in it?"

"Hmm . . . you tell me," she replied. She put her hands on his face and they both leaned in for their first - _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Rachel's alarm clock went off. _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ It continued.

"UGH! First I can't sleep 'cause of him, then I don't want to wake up and I have no choice but to wake up 'cause of the _stupid alarm clock!_" she shrieked at the clock, which was still _beep_-ing. She sat up and slammed the snooze button. Lazily, Rachel got up and got ready for school. She grabbed her jacket and a nutrition bar on her way out of the house, headed for Diane's house.

"Couldn't wait ten more freaking seconds," she muttered as she knocked on Diane's door. She continued muttering and gnawking on her nutrition bar angrily as Diane walked out.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi."

"What's up with you?" Diane asked.

"My stupid alarm clock, that's what's wrong. I woke up when I least wanted to."

"Ooh, why, who were you dreaming about?" Diane said, giving Rachel "the look."

"Nobody," Rachel said. "Just me, and . . .," she trailed off.

"A certain deformed Arctic mammal?"

"You know what, Diane? Say, 'Irish wrist watch.'"

"Why? What does that have to - "

"Just say it."

"Fine! Irish wish wrarsh - damn it." she said. "Iris rish - shit, dude! Why are you making me say 'Irish wirsh' - _ that word!_"

"'Cause I knew it would make you angry. And make me feel better," Rachel replied. Sure enough, she did feel better when nobody else could say the phrase "Irish wrist watch." "Oh, and it's _three_ words," she added.

"You know what? _You_ say it," Diane challenged.

"No problem." Rachel cleared her throat dramatically and said,"Irish wrist watch. Irish wrist watch. Irish wrist watch. Irish wrist _watch_. _Irish_ wrist watch. Irish _wrist_ watch. Ir -" she repeated several different times, but Diane interrupted her.

"OKAY! I get it. You can say it." Rachel laughed. Diane blew a rasberry.

"When are we gonna get to Ella's house? It' freezing!"

"Yeah, it is. Can't wait go get inside. Is there any chance I'll get some of that coffee?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"After what you put me through? No, no chance."

Rachel sighed. "Please? Pretty please?"

"Um, no."

"_Pretty_, pretty please? With sugar on top?"

"_Just_ sugar?"

"And hot fudge and - and sprinkles and a cherry and - and coffee! It's soaked in coffee, it's coffee flavored, it's _covered_ in coffee beans, chocolate-covered cofee - no, _espresso_ beans!"

"Eh. Take away the sprinkles and you got a deal."

"Oh, thank you! Now, gimme!"

"'Please' would do."

"Ugh. You suck. _Please_, give me the coffee."

"Here." By this time, the two were at Ella's house.

"Hey, guys," Ella said. "I am _so_ tired. Let's go."

"Whoa!" Rachel yelled as she slipped on the wet, slippery sidewalk, spilling the hot coffee all over herself and the floor. "Holy shit, that's _hot_!"

"Haha! I mean, ha - are you okay, Rachel?" Ella asked laughing. She helped Rachel get up.

"Yeah, perfect, there's just scalding hot coffee all over me and I think I hurt my ankle."

"Really? Can you stand up on both feet?" Diane asked.

"I'll try - ouch! No, no. I can't."

"Well, put your arms on our shoulders, we'll help ypu walk," Ella offered.

"No way, she spilled my coffee," Diane refused. Ella and Rachel glared at her. "Kidding! Gosh. Here, give me your arm."

With her right arm on Diane's shoulders and her left arms on Ella's, they continued walking - or limping, rather - on there way.

"Hey, too bad you deformed seal wasn't here to help you," Ella joked.

"Yeah, oh well for me."

"Hey, speaking of the seal, guess who Ray had a dream about?" Diane said.

"Really, now?" Ella asked. "What was he doing?"

"Hey, don't be negative," said Rachel.

"I wasn't _being_ negative. I asked a simple question of what he - "

"Yeah, yeah, but you were giving me that look again."

"Whatever, just tell me what it was about."

"Nothing, really. We _would_ have kissed if my stupid alarm clock didn't start blasting its stupid noises." Rachel's bad mood was back.

"God, Rachel, what have you been eating?" Diane complained.

"Well, sorry for hurting myself purposely, just like I wanted it to go," Rachel replied sarcastically.

"You fat lard."

"I weigh less than you do!"

"How much do you weigh?"

"103."

"Ha! I weigh 98."

"Guys," Ella said. "Ooh, Rachel. Bus stop, right ahead."

"Your point?"

"Oh, please. You know my point."

"And I couldn't care less."

Diane, who now dropped Rachel's arm and looked straight at her, said, "_Really_, now?"

"Diane! Help me with her!" Ella yelled. Rachel, now forced to put her weight on only Ella, was falling over, and Ella was going down with her. Quickly, Diane grabbed Rachel's arm - non too gently, at that - and pulled her back up.

"Ouch, ouch. Ouch! Gently, please, Diane!" Rachel yelled.

"You are such a fat lard."

"Thanks a lot." Now, they reached the bus stop where they agreed to meet Cedric and his friends the previous day.

"Here we are. He better show up soon. I'm freezing," Diane complained.

"Do you do anything _but_ complain, Diane?" Ella asked.

"Stop complaining about her complaining," Rachel complained.

"Here, sit down on the bench, you're making me tired," Ella said. They led her to the bench and sat on either side of her. After talking for about two minutes about several extremely important things (_American Idol_, David Archuleta, _Twilight_, chocolate, coffee, how to treat third degree burns, ect.), the girls heard footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw Cedric approaching alone.

"Hey," Rachel said as he reached them. "Where are, uh . . . ?"

"Hi. Skipping," he replied. "None of them feel like going to school today."

"And you?" Ella asked.

"Nah, I have to go to school. Can't stay home; my mom would kill me. And since I can't stay there, there's nowhere else for me to go. Plus, there's a test in science today and I gotta get an 'A' in science or I won't get that - "

"Okay, we get it! We didn't ask for a documentary, dude," Diane interrupted.

"Sorry," Cedric said. Rachel glared at Diane. She had a look on her face that said,"Be nice, would ya?"

"Let's get going," Ella started, "it's freezing." She stood up and so did Diane, but Rachel could not get up without help. Ella sighed and helped her up and soon Rachel's arms were around both of her best friends' shoulders.

"Uh, problem?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, Ray's a fat lard."

"Di! Rachel tripped and hurt her ankle, _and_ spilled burning hot coffee all over herself, and she can't walk so we're helping her," Ella explained.

"Ella, you're making me sound like such a klutz," Rachel said.

"Well, you kinda are. How many times have you fallen in the past week?" Diane asked. "Anyway, do you mind helping us, Cedric? Like I said, she's kinda fat."

"Well, thanks," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Cedric?" Diane asked again.

He agreed in no time. "Yeah, sure, I'd love to help."

"Hey, how come you get to have a break? I think she's fat, too."

"Is the negative commenting on my weight never gonna stop?" Rachel asked.

"No. Now shush and stop complaining, Fatty," said Diane.

"You're such a great friend," said Rachel.

"Uh . . . ," Cedric said, reminding the three that he was still there.

"Oh, yeah, someone to help. So, how 'bout it?" Diane asked again.

"I already said, I'd love to help." So, Diane lifted Rachel's arm over her shoulders and placed it on Cedric's shoulders.

"And _I_ already said, it's not fair that you don't have to hold up Fatty," Ella repeated.

"That's okay, I think I can hold her up myself," Cedric said confidently.

"Are you sure? Like we said, she's - "

"I think he gets it, I'm fat, we all know that now," Rachel stated sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I got it," Cedric repeated again. So now, Ella had given up Rachel's arm, too, and Rachel was leaning totally on Cedric with one arm on his broad, strong shoulders.

"Thanks, Cedric. I hope you don't mind," Rachel said guiltily.

"Oh, no. No problem at all," he replied, and grinned. Rachel smiled back.

"Come _on_, can we go now? We wasted half our time waiting for this one," Diane started, pointing at Cedric, "and on top of that, Rachel's broken herself, so we're gonna be slowed down, and if Mr. Browne says we're in trouble for it, I am _so_ blaiming you guys, 'cuase my mom said yesterday that if I get in trouble one more time, I wont get that - "

"God, Diane, shut up! We get the point, we don't need a documentary," Ella yelled. "A simple,'let's go' would suffice."

"Who says things like 'suffice,' anyway?" Diane countered.

"It's called a sophisticated vocabulary, Di."

"See? Am I wrong?" Diane asked Rachel. Rachel just laughed as they walked towards the school.

Rachel sat in her Algebra 2 class, doodling in her green notebook - right now, she was writing 'Cedric' in extremely sophisticated calligraphy.

"Therefore, _x_ equals the square root of the quantity three _z_ to the negative fourth power times r . . . divided by _y_ squared. Substitute _z_ for eight . . . substitute _y_ for six and four sevenths . . . and substitute _r_ for 7. You have ninety seconds. Start," their teacher, Ms. Morlo, was saying. Ms. Morlo was a very strict woman, with a tight bun, thin face, thin eyebrows, and large glasses. Rachel, coming back to Earth, snapped out of it and began the problem on an empty sheet of paper she ripped out of her notebook.

After ninety seconds, Ms. Morlo called time. "Let's see, uh, Rachel. Why don't you give us the answer? she asked. Rachel, being excellent in Algebra, had solved the problem in no less than 50 seconds.

"I put the answer in scientific notation, is that okay?" she asked.

"Perfectly fine," her teacher replied.

"Okay, the answer is _x_ equals three point eight nine zero three five . . . times ten to the negative fourth power?" she answered. Her teacher paused for a second, checking onher calculator, and said:

"No, sorry. That is wrong." Ms. Morlo began to right the problem on the board, and soon Cedric stopped her.

"Um, Ms. Morlo?"

"Yes, who called?"

"You made a mistake. Rachel's right," he said.

"Oh, am I? Hmm . . . I'm never wrong . . . ," she started, then she began re-checking her calsulations. Cedric saved her the trouble.

"You didn't carry out the negative in 'three _z_ to the _negative_ fourth power."

"Aah, yes, I see . . . well, both of you get an 'A' for correcting me. As it happens so very often, I believe you deserve it."

Rachel grinned gratuitously in Cedric's direction, and he smiled back.

"Yes, as it is, Rachel _was_ correct. The three point eight - " Ms. Morlo started, but she was soon cut off by the bell. "Blasted bell," she muttered. The students were relieved class was finally over and they could escape to lunch. As Rachel gathered her books, Ella approached, giving her "the look."

"So he helped me out, big deal," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"You know it is. Ray, he is _totally_ crushing on you."

"Who? _Me_? No!"

"Oh, come on! It's _obvious_!"

"I knew it would be," Rachel muttered.

"Huh?"

"See, yesterday, before I slept, I was thinking about what the hell he could have been saying in detention, and it kept me up until, like, one, and so I had to force myself to sleep, and - "

"Get to the freaking point!" Ella yelled.

"I thought that to you and Diane, it would be obvious what he would have been saying."

"It _was_. You are _so_ stupid, Ray. He was gonna say that _he likes you_, but _no_, you had to get all up in his face and whatever and he got shy so he didn't say anything. Plus, it didn't help that me and Di were there. Haha, that rhymes. Me. Di. Ha. What was I saying?"

"You were saying the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Ella seemed confused. "That Cedric likes me?"

"Oh, yeah, that. He does, Ray, it is SO obvious."

"But . . . me? Really?"

"You know what? You don't believe me!"

"No shit, Einstein."

"Shut up! We'll go ask Natalie."

"We can't, she doesn't know."

"How can you be sure?"

"I . . . I'm not . . . "

"Where's Delilah? Delilah, hurry up? I wanna get out of this class as soon as possible."

"Wait, you guys go on ahead, I wanna solve this problem," Rachel offered.

"Are you sure?" Delilah asked.

"Yeah, I'll get all weird if I don't."

"'Kay, whatever, but I'll stay and help. You can go on, Delilah, we'll catch up with you later.

In fact, Rachel did not want to finish the Algebra problem, but she wanted to listen to the rest of the conversation Cedric and his friends were having.

"I don't know yet," Cedric was saying.

"Yo, what do you mean, you don't know yet? Who you goin' with?" said someone Rachel could not identify.

"Samantha, okay? I'm going to the ball with Samantha, happy?" Cedric said, annoyed.

"Yo! You got _Samantha_?" Neil exclaimed. The only voice Rachel could really recognize was Cedric's and Neil's.

Hurt and upset, Rachel slammed her books shut, picked up her stuff, and would have stormed out of the class, except for her ankle, which the nurse had put a cast around. "Let's go," Rachel said to Ella, not waiting for anything. Ella picked up Rachel's backpack and helped her limp out of the class and to the elevator.

When they were in recess (Rachel quietly reading _Romeo and Juliet_, Ella just sitting there, not knowing quite what to say) Ella saw Samantha asking to go to Mr. Stalyctine. Ella felt extremely sorry for Rachel, and planned to do something about it. Quickly, she said, "Oops. I forgot my history book! I'm gonna go get it, Ray, see you in lunch." Before Rachel could answer, Ella was out of earshot anyway. She asked to go to Mr. Browne's class to get her book and on her way, she said hi to Samantha, who, being a you-know-what, just glared at her like she was piece of you-know-what. Going up to Mr. Browne's class, and pleased to discover that he wasn't there, she hid behind the door. As Ella saw Samantha leaving Mr. Stalyctine's room, she followed her to the staircase. They reached the top of the staircase, and Ella "tripped" on her foot, falling into Samantha, who, in turn, fell down the stairs.

Ella gasped dramatically. "Oooooh my God! I am _so_ sorry, Samantha!" Ella was an experienced actor and knew exactly what kind of shocked guilty expression to have on and what very sorry voice to use.

"Oh my God, you are _so_ dead, Ella!" Samantha yelled.

"I said I was sorry! Here, let me help you up," Ella offered. She ran down the stairs and, "accidentally," stepped on the back of Samantha's calf. "Oops! Soory! Again!" Helping Samantha get up, Ella said sorry one more time.

"OMG, it hurts to stand! You are so dead, b - " Samantha started, waving a finger in Ella's face and stepping closer threateningly, but Ella ignored her, turned around, and proceeded down the rest of the stairs like there wasn't an angry you-know-what yelling her head off behind her.

"Hey," Ella greeted Rachel in the lunch room once she got there.

"Hi. What took so long?" Rachel replied.

"Oh, nothing. Samantha had a little, um, _accident_," Ella replied, smirking.

"You didn't?!"

"What? You mean _push_ her down the stairs? I would never!" Ella replied, "shocked" at the accusation.

"You're lying," Rachel stated, plain and simple. Ella cracked.

"How can you always tell when I'm lying?"

"I dunno, I just can. But what happened, is she at least okay?"

"What do you care?"

"True."

"I think she hurt her ankle, too, so she won't be able to dance." After that, Rachel didn't speak.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rachel sat at her computer, alone in her house. She was supposed to be at the ball, but what was the point if her Romeo was going with another girl? And even if that girl couldn't dance, he still offered to go with her even though he had plans. It was late, and Rachel was tired. She limped over to her bed, upset and depressed, and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

"RACHEL! Where were you yesterday?" Ella was yelling at Rachel when they met up at school. It was too cold to walk, so Rachel's mom had dropped her off at school. Diane and Ella went with Ella's mom.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, sitting down at her desk. The three girls, and Mr. Browne, were the only ones in class.

"What are you, stupid?" Diane asked.

"Obviously!" Ella exclaimed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rachel asked, scared. She set her crutch by her desk.

"_The ball_, Rachel! You should have seen Cedric!"

"Why? If he was off dancing with Samantha, what would I care?"

"Rachel, he wasn't _with_ Samantha! She wasn't even there! He was sitting alone in the bleachers all alone and upset and everything!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, he was obviously waiting for you to show up," Diane said.

"Wait, does she know about the . . . ?" Rachel asked, and Ella said:

"Yeah, she knows, I told her yesterday when we went crazy looking for you!" Ella exclaimed.

"Oh my God, I am such an idiot!"

"Yeah, you are!" both of the other girls exclaimed.

"Okay, okay," Rachel said, hyperventilating, "which locker is his? Uh, 19, I think . . . "

"Stalker," Diane noted.

"Shush! Okay, I need paper, a pen, and . . . yeah. Hurry, before he shows up!" Rachel yelled. She ripped a small peice of paper and wrote:

_Dear Romeo, __._

_I wasn't at the ball last night. I'm so sorry. _

_Someone told me you were going with Samantha (by the way, _

_I did _not_ push her down the stairs), and so I didn't come. _

_I was too upset. But now someone told me that you _

_weren't with Samantha at all. You need to explain. Again, I'm so, so sorry, Romeo._

_I'll talk to you today - Yahoo, four o' clock. See you then._

_Yours forever,_

_Your Juliet_

"Is that good?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Perfect, now go stuff it into his locker," Ella said hurriedly. Rachel ran to locker #19 and slipped the ntoe into it. Luckily, before any of the guys arrived, all the other girls showed up. When Cedric and his friends came in, he seemed upset, but nontheless waved to Rachel, Diane, and Ella, smiling. When Cedric reached his locker, the paper fluttered down to the floor. He bent over and picked it up. As he read it, his glum expression turned cheery. He amost hopped over to his desk, looking hopeful.

"Well, I bet you can relax now that that's over with," Diane said.

"Definitely," Rachel sighed.

After school that day, at four o' clock exactly, Rachel sat in her room at her computer, waiting for Cedric to go online.

rh_darkprincess94 says: hi . . . ?

cl_hotlion93 says: so ur here.

rh_darkprincess94 says: i am so unbelievably sorry, cedric. u can't even imagine how sorry i am.

cl_hotlion93 says: it's ok, i forgive u.

rh_darkprincess94 says: already?

cl_hotlion93 says: yep.

rh_darkprincess94 says: oh. u could have had _some_ fun last night.

cl_hotlion93 says: how? i was waiting for u the entire time.

rh_darkprincess94 says: =(

cl_hotlion93 says: hey, don't feel bad. it's partially my fault.

rh_darkprincess94 says: how?

cl_hotlion93 says: i'm the one that said i was going with samantha in the first place.

rh_darkprincess94 says: would u have?

cl_hotlion93 says: would i have what?

rh_darkprincess94 says: gone with samantha. if we hadn't already made plans.

cl_hotlion93 says: are u kidding?! of course not!

rh_darkprincess94 says: really? but she's _really_ . . . better looking than a lot of girls.

cl_hotlion93 says: so? she's a total wh*re! _and_ a b*tch.

rh_darkprincess94 says: lol.

cl_hotlion93 says: i don't care how hot she is, or rich, or whatever.

rh_darkprincess94 says: she's rich?

cl_hotlion93 says: i dunno. don't care, either.

rh_darkprincess94 says: ur so sweet. it makes me feel guiltier.

cl_hotlion93 says: ah, i'm making things worse.

rh_darkprincess94 says: no, it's my fault. i'm sorry.

cl_hotlion93 says: would u stop apologizing?

rh_darkprincess94 says: deal. =)

cl_hotlion93 says: =)

rh_darkprincess94 says: so.

cl_hotlion93 says: so.

rh_darkprincess94 says: how was ur day?

cl_hotlion93 says: lol. how much longer do you think it'll take for u to tell me who u r?

rh_darkprincess94 says: hmm . . . i dunno. soon, though.

cl_hotlion93 says: how soon is soon?

rh_darkprincess94 says: as soon as it is.

cl_hotlion93 says: does that make sense?

rh_darkprincess94 says: to me, it does.

cl_hotlion93 says: *sigh* what's with girls and their strange logic?

rh_darkprincess94 says: what do u mean?

cl_hotlion93 says: well . . .

rh_darkprincess94 says: yes . . . ?

cl_hotlion93 says: see, i was talking to, um, this girl yesterday, and we started argiung about something stupid and she has the weirdest logic. i was being stupid, too, but that's not the point. anyway, she . . .

rh_darkprincess94 says: who is she? she what?

cl_hotlion93 says: i kinda like her.

rh_darkprincess94 says: who? tell me!

cl_hotlion93 says: no way, i promised myself i woun't tell u until i knew who u were.

rh_darkprincess94 says: oh, please???

cl_hotlion93 says: no chance.

rh_darkprincess94 says: come on!

cl_hotlion93 says: nope.

rh_darkprincess94 says: cedric!

cl_hotlion93 says: juliet!

rh_darkprincess94 says: please???

cl_hotlion93 says: uh-uh.

rh_darkprincess94 says: ugh.

cl_hotlion93 says: *smirks* sorry.

rh_darkprincess94 says: *sigh* i deserve it. i'm driving u crazy, right?

cl_hotlion93 says: u have no idea.

rh_darkprincess94 says: yeah. so i deserve it, right?

cl_hotlion93 says: definitely!

rh_darkprincess94 says: well.

cl_hotlion93 says: haha.

rh_darkprincess94 says: so, the romeo & juliet play.

cl_hotlion93 says: what about it?

rh_darkprincess94 says: if we went up to mr. browne and requested for each of us to play romeo and juliet, do u think he'll let us?

cl_hotlion93 says: uh, nope.

rh_darkprincess94 says: why not?

cl_hotlion93 says: we're kinda not his favorite people at the moment.

rh_darkprincess94 says: we, who?

cl_hotlion93 says: well, _i'm_ not. paper ball fight before class a few days ago. mr. browne came in and me and my friends and rachel and her friends all got in trouble.

rh_darkprincess94 says: oh, right. he shouldn't have given us detention. i mean, yelled, sure, but detention?

cl_hotlion93 says: wait, u said "us."

rh_darkprincess94 says: i meant u.

cl_hotlion93 says: uh . . . ok . . .

rh_darkprincess94 says: what?

cl_hotlion93 says: nothing.

rh_darkprincess94 says: what??

cl_hotlion93 says: i just thought for a second that u were someone.

rh_darkprincess94 says: who?

cl_hotlion93 says: not important.

rh_darkprincess94 says: to me it is!

cl_hotlion93 says: yeah, well.

rh_darkprincess94 says: cedric! u know, ur driving me nuts too.

cl_hotlion93 says: i am? i had no clue.

rh_darkprincess94 says: this is no time for sarcasm!

cl_hotlion93 says: of course not. my apologiez.

rh_darkprincess94 says: . . . ???

cl_hotlion93 says: yeah, sorry about that.

rh_darkprincess94 says: lol no prob, i guess.

cl_hotlion93 says: =D

rh_darkprincess94 says: =) u know, i had a dream about u.

cl_hotlion93 says: really, now?

rh_darkprincess94 says: yep.

cl_hotlion93 says: do tell.

rh_darkprincess94 says: cedric, really.

cl_hotlion93 says: lol. just kidding.

rh_darkprincess94 says: good, i got scared.

cl_hotlion93 says: so, tell me about this dream u had.

rh_darkprincess94 says: well, it was me and u, and we were somewhere i've never seen before, but there was a brick wall and fountain?

cl_hotlion93 says: uh . . . nope. never seen aything like it.

rh_darkprincess94 says: ok. well, we were holding hands and just talking, and we were about to, uh . . .

cl_hotlion93 says: yeah?

rh_darkprincess94 says: well, we _were_ gonna kiss, but my stupid alarm clock went off.

cl_hotlion93 says: aah. so, ur looking forward to it, then?

rh_darkprincess94 says: what? sleeping?

cl_hotlion93 says: no, no. our first kiss.

rh_darkprincess94 says: oh.

cl_hotlion93 says: well?

rh_darkprincess94 says: um . . . i dunno, i never really gave it much thought before.

cl_hotlion93 says: r u thinking about it now?

rh_darkprincess94 says: yeah.

cl_hotlion93 says: just yeah?

rh_darkprincess94 says: *sigh* cedric, i don't know.

cl_hotlion93 says: well, what does that mean?

rh_darkprincess94 says: i . . . don't know.

cl_hotlion93 says: *sigh* u drive me insane sometimes, juliet. and when u're not, i'm losing sleep. i hope u feel good about that.

rh_darkprincess94 says: cedric, i feel horrible about it. and i already apologized. like, 80 times.

cl_hotlion93 says: so just tell me, and u wouldn't have to say sorry anymore.

rh_darkprincess94 says: fine.

cl_hotlion93 says: really?

rh_darkprincess94 says: sure.

cl_hotlion93 says: well?

rh_darkprincess94 says: what?

cl_hotlion93 says: who are you?

rh_darkprincess94 says: oh, yeah. i'm diane.

cl_hotlion93 says: really?!

rh_darkprincess94 says: no! haha. sorry, just kidding! i'm not diane.

cl_hotlion93 says: aah, i hate u so much right now.

rh_darkprincess94 says: =) i told u, i'll tell u soon enough.

cl_hotlion93 says: sure, sure.

rh_darkprincess94 says: i'm sorry, that was mean.

cl_hotlion93 says: yes, it was. very mean. cruel, in fact.

rh_darkprincess94 says: *puppy dog eyes* will u forgive me?

cl_hotlion93 says: no!

rh_darkprincess94 says: really?

cl_hotlion93 says: no!

rh_darkprincess94 says: no, not really, or no, u really won't forgive me?

cl_hotlion93 says: hmm . . .

rh_darkprincess94 says: cedric . . .

cl_hotlion93 says: kidding, i forgive u.

rh_darkprincess94 says: thankies.

cl_hotlion93 says: and u say _i_ say weird things?

rh_darkprincess94 says: yes, u do.

cl_hotlion93 says: unbelievable.

rh_darkprincess94 says: lol.

cl_hotlion93 says: =)

rh_darkprincess94 says: hey, u and ella are friends, right?

cl_hotlion93 says: well, i guess. why?

rh_darkprincess94 says: she has a birthday coming up.

cl_hotlion93 says: oh, cool, when?

rh_darkprincess94 says: feb. 3

cl_hotlion93 says: hey, that's the same day as my cousin's anniversary.

rh_darkprincess94 says: interesting . . . ?

cl_hotlion93 says: lol, sorry. irrelevant.

rh_darkprincess94 says: yeah, anyway, she's having a big birthday party at the GHT building. wanna come?

cl_hotlion93 says: do i have to get her something?

rh_darkprincess94 says: it'd be nice.

cl_hotlion93 says: but i'm kinda saving for something.

rh_darkprincess94 says: ooh, what? or is it, like, private or something?

cl_hotlion93 says: it's kinda private, but . . .

rh_darkprincess94 says: it's okay, u don't have to tell me.

cl_hotlion93 says: alright. so, she's having her party on the third?

rh_darkprincess94 says: yep.

cl_hotlion93 says: and i'll _definitely_ know who u r by then?

rh_darkprincess94 says: yep.

cl_hotlion93 says: r u gonna say anything other than yep?

rh_darkprincess94 says: . . . yep.

cl_hotlion93 says: ur a special one, juliet. do u know that?

rh_darkprincess94 says: yep!

cl_hotlion93 says: wow.

rh_darkprincess94 says: yep.

cl_hotlion93 says: lol. ah, not again. one second please.

rh_darkprincess94 says: sure, no problem.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

cl_hotlion93 says: hey, i'm back. didja miss me?

rh_darkprincess94 says: more than u can imagine. lol. so, what's up? what happened?

cl_hotlion93 says: my siblings.

rh_darkprincess94 says: lol u don't even call them ur brothers? ur that detached from them?

cl_hotlion93 says: well, when i'm mad, i don't recognize them as human beings, more like evil drunken apes.

rh_darkprincess94 says: lol i feel the same way.

cl_hotlion93 says: like, sometimes i can't believe i'm related to them.

rh_darkprincess94 says: i'd like to meet them someday. how old are they?

cl_hotlion93 says: well, rob's 8, and justin's 6.

rh_darkprincess94 says: aaw.

cl_hotlion93 says: no. not "aaw." more like, "aaah! they're back!"

rh_darkprincess94 says: lol be nice.

cl_hotlion93 says: but u said u feel the same way!

rh_darkprincess94 says: true.

cl_hotlion93 says: hypocrate.

rh_darkprincess94 says: hey!

cl_hotlion93 says: *smirks* kidding. calm down.

rh_darkprincess94 says: i know. i can take a joke.

cl_hotlion93 says: oh, no, they're back.

rh_darkprincess94 says: lol.

cl_hotlion93 says: i gotta go. the bulls aren't gonna tame themselves. sorry.

rh_darkprincess94 says: *sigh* already?

cl_hotlion93 says: yeah, where does the time go? =)

rh_darkprincess94 says: it runs away.

cl_hotlion93 says: well, make it stay. time with u isn't wasted.

rh_darkprincess94 says: aaw, ur sweet.

cl_hotlion93 says: =) bye, juliet.

rh_darkprincess94 says: bye, cedric.

cl_hotlion93 says: that's so weird.

rh_darkprincess94 says: what?

cl_hotlion93 says: ur juliet, and i'm supposedly romeo, but i have no clue who ur supposed to be.

rh_darkprincess94 says: really? no clue?

cl_hotlion93 says: uh . . . no, basically, not a clue.

rh_darkprincess94 says: wow, u _r_ oblivious.

cl_hotlion93 says: who says i'm oblivious?

rh_darkprincess94 says: that just proves it. ur so oblivious to everything, u don't even know how oblivious u r!

cl_hotlion93 says: . . . huh?

rh_darkprincess94 says: exactly.

cl_hotlion93 says: again with the weird logic.

rh_darkprincess94 says: sorry. bye, romeo.

cl_hotlion93 says: bye juliet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Uh-oh," Rachel said. She was in her English class, which was, for some strange reason, very dark. There was only one light, like the one that hangs from the ceiling in movies when someone's being interrogated. Rachel had dropped all of her books, and her green "Cedric" notebook fell wide open on top of them all. The majority of the class was gone; it was just her, Cedric, and Mr. Browne, sitting at his desk and looking dead. As Rachel bent down to pick up her stuff, Cedric approached.

"Oh, hey, let me help you with that," he offered.

"No, no! I got it," Rachel insisted, but Cedric helped anyway. As he picked up the books, Rachel made a grab for her green notebook, but Cedric beat her to it. He stared at it in astonishment. He flipped through the pages experimentally, then looked at Rachel. She bit her lip, afriad of his reaction.

"_You're_ 'Juliet?'" he asked. Rachel nodded slowly, blushing and looking down at her feet. Suddenly, Cedric and Mr. Browne burst out laughing. Out of nowhere, Ella and Diane showed up, too, pointing and laughing maniacally at Rachel. Then Delilah and Natalie showed up, and Samantha, and other people from the class, and soon the entire school was in that one room, pointing and laughing at Rachel. Rachel ran out of the class, tears forming in her eyes, and the crowd followed. She tripped on her shoelace. The laughing turned into plain out bellowing.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ was all Rachel heard next.

_Holy crap, it was a dream_, she analyzed. She put her hand on her forehead and found it drenched in cold sweat. Relieved, but still scared, she got up and got ready for school.

Rachel sat in her english class, doodling absentmindely in her green notebook, waiting for Ella and Diane, her two best friends, to show up. Not only them, but also for Cedric, who she'd promised to reveal her secret to soon. To pass the time, she doodled in her "Cedric" notebook.

"Hey!" Ella said, walking in with Diane and scaring Rachel out of her reverie. "What's up?"

Rachel scrambled to hide the notebook from Diane. "Uh, n-nothing."

"What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost," Diane commented.

"Well, when you two scare the crap out of me like that, of course I will." On that note, Cedric and his friends, Eli, Neil, Harold, Jared, and Geoff. Ella began pinching Rachel's skin right behind her elbow, and Rachel waved her off. Then Mr. Browne walked in.

"Class, today we will give out the roles for _Romeo and Juliet_, no begging for roles, no complaining, and if you do not participate, you will fail this project. Understood?" There were mumbles from the class. "Good. The roles will be placed on the bulletin board _at the end_ of class." Rachel glanced nervously at Ella, and Ella gave her an approving look.

"Don't worry, he totally likes you. Even if whoever gets picked for Juliet is Samantha, he won't like her," she said.

"Oh, that I know. He hates her," Rachel said confidently.

"Uh, stalker?" Diane said.

"We _talk_, Di. Doesn't make me a stalker."

"Yes it does."

"Whatever."

Now, two minutes from the end of class, Rachel was getting nervous. She _had_ to know who's role she had gotten.

"Okay, class. Once I call your row, you may come up to see the roles. Like sane humans, okay?" Mr. Browne said. "Rachel, your row may come up." Apprehensively, Rachel and Ella, along witht he rest of their row, walked up to the board. "Now remember, no complainging or switching roles," Mr. Browne warned again.

"Yes! I got it!" Ella exclaimed. She hopped back to her seat, clearly happy. As other people walked up to the board, Rachel waited for them to see their role and leave. She wasn't much for aggresivism, so she waited peacefully. As the people moved, Rachel walked slowly up to the board, and much to her pleasure, she _had_ been chosen for Juliet. She turned around and faced Ella, who was sitting in her chair, and gave her a thumbs-up and a grin. She glanced at Cedric, who had a strange expression on his face. It looked like a strange mix of happiness, apprehension, and anxiety. Rachel went to her seat and waited for Cedric's group to go up, which was the last row. The second row went up, then the third, then the fourth, and finally the fifth and last. Rachel watched Cedric's face nervously, and found that he had a strange mix of happinesss and anxiety still on his face.

"I bet you're real happy," Ella said.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Cedric got the part for Romeo, idiot!"

"Really?" Rachel asked in unbelievable joy.

"Yes! You didn't bother to see his name on the the list?"

"Nope." Rachel smacked her forehead, called herself stupid, and then just smiled. Then the bell rang.

"Hey, Ray, I'm going, I can't wait around, I _have_ to go!" Diane yelled, clearly impatient and hopping on her toes. Clearly, she needed to pee. Then she ran out, Ella running after her, muttering.

"Thanks for waiting! Yeah. Just go. Fine, then. Be that way," she said.

"And no one waits for me," Rachel said to herself, not really caring. She was just happy. As she got up, her hand hit the stack of books on her desk and they all fell off, the green notebook on top. She looked around and found that only her, Cedric, and Mr. Browne were left in the class. Her heart thumping, Rachel bent down to pick up her books.

"Oh, hey, let me help you with that," she heard next. She looked up and found Cedric's smiling face barely half a foot from hers.

"Uh, no, that's okay, I - I got it," she stuttered.

"Hey, I don't mind," Cedric said. Like in the dream - or nightmare, rather - Rachel made an attempt at the green notebook, but Cedric beat her to it. Now Rachel's heart was beating like her life depended on it.

Cedric stood up, holding the green notebook in his hands and staring at it strangely. He flipped through the pages and his eyes widened.

"You -- _you're_ 'Juliet?'" he asked her quietly. Rachel couldn't do anything other than look down and nod. There was a tense, awkward silence, and, upon finally looking up, Rachel found that Cedric was smiling. Grinning, in fact.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I _was_ right." Rachel looked at him in a confused happiness. In return, all he did was lean in slowly (as Rachel's heart began thumping frantically) and he gave her the surprise of her life - he was _totally_ about to kiss her, until -

"Hey! Get to your next class!" Mr. Browne said, ruining the moment. Rachel, who was on her toes, now fell so her heels were touching the floor, and sighed. Hopefully, she smiled at Cedric, who smiled back, and he said:

"Hey, I had to give it a shot, didn't I? Wow. I can't believe it," he said, pulling Rachel's arm along as he ran out of the room. He was still holding the green notebook in the other hand. They were standing outside of the classroom door; out of Mr. Browne's line of sight, and in semi-privacy: No one walking towards their next class payed them any attention.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"That _you're_ 'Juliet!' You're the last person I expected in the beginning, but . . . ," Cedric started, but trailed off.

"But what?" Rachel asked again.

"Well, you're her," Cedric said simply. Rachel was confused again.

"'Her,' who? Not the girl you like?" Rachel gasped. Cedric took her by the hand.

"Yes, you are," he admitted. Rachel smiled softly. "You know how I told you - or Juliet, rather - that I was saving for something?"

"Yeah, why?" Rachel asked, remembering their conversation last night.

"Well," started Cedric. He let go of her hand and swung his backpack off of his shoulders. As it hit the floor, he bent down and opened up a small pocket on the side while Rachel watched curiously. Then, Cedric held a beautiful necklace, and, dangling from the chain, was a small silver heart. Rachel gasped. "This is what it was for," he continued.

"That's not for me?" she began, shocked.

"Well, are you 'Juliet?'" he asked her, smiling at her reaction.

"Yeah, but, Cedric, that . . . ," she said, unable to finish her sentence.

"Then it's for you, if you are who you say you are."

"Cedric, I can't - "

"Take it," he insisted. He took her hand again and put the necklace in it. Rachel opened up the heart and found something engraved into it: _Romeo & Juliet - a tragedy no longer_. Rachel looked up at Cedric with teary eyes, and he said, "Here, let me help put that on." She handed him the necklace, and she turned around and held her hair up. Cedric slipped the neckalce around her neck and hooked it close. "There," he said. Rachel let go of her hair and turned around, holding the heart in her hand.

"Thank you, Cedric. Really," she said sincerely. "Now," she said, feeling extremely spontanious and courageous, "I think it's only fair I gave you something in return."

"You don't have to give me anything," he said.

"I insist," Rachel said.

"Rachel, really, you don't have to - " he began again.

"Cedric, this is no time to be oblivious," Rachel joked. Nontheless, he was still oblivious. Rachel sighed. She took a step closer to him. "You know, I haven't been thinking about it _too_ much, but . . .," she began. Seeing that Cedric was still confused, Rachel finally decided to just get it over with. She stood on her toes, put her hands on Cedric's cheeks, and, to Cedric's surprise, she kissed him. Finally understanding, Cedric kissed her back. About two seconds later, Rachel backed down and said, "Think about _that_." The two smiled, and, taking her hand, they walked over to their next class. Not even Ms. Morlo would ruin their happy mood.

Hand-in-hand, Cedric and Rachel walked into their Algebra class, right as the bell rang. Ella and Diane stared open-mouthed at the couple, and Rachel grinned at them happily.

"Cedric and Rachel, keep your hands to yourself and sit in your seats. You are lucky I am not marking you late for not being prepared at the bell. I am, fortunately for you, in a good mood today," Ms. Morlo stated. The two in question smiled at each other again. "Class, pay attention: I will be teaching you about polynomials today, no doubt you have already previously learned about them, so . . .," Ms. Morlo continued. Also fortunately, there were two seats available for "Romeo and Juliet" right between Ella, Diane, Eli, Harold, and Geoff.

"_Psst!_" Ella whispered urgently. Rachel looked in her direction and Ella had a serious but glad expression on her face. She handed Rachel a calculator: something . . . _unique_ that Rachel and Ella could do was communicate using numbers 0-9 and the letters A-E, G, and R. They separated words using a period. Rachel read the calculator. She interpreted "1.7A115!" to mean "I need details!" She punched a bunch of numbers and symbols in, and soon it read:

"4333...1'11.0(7.17...8)," which meant,"Hmmm . . . I'll think about it . . . =)." As Ella read it, she had a shocked expression on her face. "1'11.3A4E.90(.7E11!" was what Ella typed in and handed angrily back to Rachel. "I'll make you tell!" it said. "5)rE,5)rE." Rachel typed back. "Sure, sure," it meant. This time, Ella kept the calculator.

_Soon, lunch will come, and Rachel will _have_ to tell_, Ella thought. However, she was wrong.

In gym, where recess was held, Rachel, unconsiously, totally ignored her best friends. All she was focused on as of right now was Cedric, and vice versa. As Ella and Diane talked about their best friend finally getting together with her crush, Rachel and Cedric talked about . . . well, everything. They sat holding hands on the stage, where other people sat texting and throwing things.

"Can I ask a question?" Cedric asked Rachel.

"Anything," Rachel replied.

"Do I honestly look like a deformed seal?" Rachel laughed. "Ah, there's that laugh I've been wanting so badly to hear. But, really, that girl actually believes I look like a deformed seal when I smile?"

"Yeah, I don't see why. Now, I ask a question."

"Shoot."

"You're not gonna hide me from your friends, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said that you having emotions would be murder. And as much as I'd like to stay alive, I think they should know."

Cedric sighed. "Sure, why not. It can't hurt."

"Hey, you remembered about my notebook," Rachel recalled.

"Huh?"

"The green one. With your name all over it," Rachel said, blushing and kicking her legs.

"Oh, yeah. I can't forget something like that. You must have a _lot_ of time on your hands, Juliet."

"I doodle in it whenever I get bored," Rachel replied. "Hey!" Rachel suddenly exclaimed, startling Cedric. She laughed.

"What?" he asked, recovering.

"The play. I got the part of Juliet!"

"No!"

"Yep!"

"Don't start with that again," Cedric laughed. "I got Romeo!"

"Alright. You know what sucks? I lost all that sleep trying to figure out that girl you liked when it was me the whole time."

"Well, same here. I'm tired now, actually," Cedric replied, yawning and stretching. Rachel slid herself under his arm, so his arm was now over her shoulders.

"You're helping me walk," Rachel said.

"How'd you hurt yourself, again?"

"Ah, well, we were walking to school - me, Ella, and Diane - and I slipped, twisted my ankle, and spilled hot coffee all over myself."

"Right. Ouch." Then, one of the teachers called for the students in recess to move over to lunch. Cedric helped Rachel limp over to her table.

"Doctor said I should be better by next week, though," Rachel added. Cedric smiled, gave her a short hug, and walked over to his own table.

"Oh, I just remembered. You lied, Rachel."

"Huh?"

"Your e-mail adress. Those _are_ your initials."

"Oh, right. That."

"Yeah, that. Liar."

"Hey, I told you, I was nervous about you finding out who I was until I was okay with it." Rachel and Cedric sat in their last period class, Ms. Jenkin's class. She was oblivious and old, and had no clue what went on in her class most of the time, so that class was basically a free period. Rachel and Cedric sat next to each other, both doodling on a peice of paper, while Diane, Ella, Kristy, and Lizzie sat over somewhere else, giving them their privacy, but listening the entire time. "I'm sorry for lying. Happy?"

"Yes." Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Oh, hey, you lied, too!"

"When?"

"You said Natalie had no clue who you liked."

"You actually asked her?"

"No, I believed you! Ella went up to her and asked her, and then she told me that you must have been lying. _Liar_."

"Well, it was only fair. I should have been driving you insane as much as you were me." Rachel stuck her tongue out. "Anyway, you know now, right? No harm done."

"Are you kidding? You know in detention the other day, when we were yelling at each other and Di and Elly were off standing somewhere else?"

"Yeah, why?"

"'Cause, you said that whatever you could have said, I would have already known. But I said 'try me' and you strted to say something, and then you backed down, and that night I barely slept."

"One night! You've been driving me insane for a week! And you're yelling at _me_?" Cedric retorted.

"Yes!"

"_Unbelievable_." Rachel laughed.

"Hey, the birthday party. I haven't told Ella I invited you yet. Hey, Ella!" Rachel called. Ella pretended that she wasn't listening the whole time and said:

"Yeah?"

"Cedric can come to the party, right?"

"Yeah, sure, I don't care. But he has to bring me a gift."

"I have something in mind," Cedric said.

"Awesome, then you're officially invited."

"Cool." Ella went back to "talking to her group" and Cedric and Rachel returned to their conversation.

"What do you have planned?" Rachel asked Cedric, drawing on the paper.

"Well, it's kinda a huge, _huge_ thing, so I'll need help with the cost."

"No problem, I'll get people to help."

"Awesome."

"So, what is it?"

"I know how she's totally - "

"Wait, they're listening, I don't want her to find out," Rachel said, smirking in Ella's direction. Ella mock-smirked. Cedric leaned in and whispered something in Rachel's ear, and Rachel gasped.

"How are you gonna pull that off? And don't give me that 'I know a guy' crap."

"But I do! My dad's friend works for them."

"Cedric' that is _amazing_, Elly's gonna _freak_."

"She better love me for this."

"Hey, you're taken," Rachel said, holding him closer. Behind them, Ella made barfing sounds and the other girls laughed. Rachel rolled her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I can't thank you enough for doing this," Rachel said, ecstatic, leading someone to a stage.

"Hey, it's no problem, really," he replied.

"You're so sweet. Ella's gonna freak out., you're everything to her. We're both _huge_ fans of yours. Oh, you're ready, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so. 'Kay, I'm gona get out there."

"Okay. Great." Rachel ran out from behind the curtains, running down the stairs towards Ella, who was blindfolded; Cedric, who was making sure she wouldn't peek; Diane, who was hyper on account of the sugar she had; Delilah, who was waiting excitedly for Ella's reaction; and Kristy, Lizzie, Natalie, and a lot of other friends and family members.

"Come on! I hate waiting!" Ella was complaining.

"Oh, shut up! It'll be worth it, Elly," Rachel declared.

"Can I at least take this stupid blindfold off?"

"No, not yet. And behave, you'll want to look impressive."

"Why? And for what? I _already_ look amazing. Don't roll your eyes!"

"How would you know she's rolling her eyes?! You're blindfolded!" Diane cried.

"Shh! Shush! We're ready!" Rachel called over to the stage hands.

"I can see the lights dimming. . . ," Ella commented.

"Hi, everyone! Today is Ella McAllister's fourteenth birthday, happy birthday, Ella! Your friends were awesome enough to get me over here, they said this would mean a lot to you!" the mystery person said into the mike.

"Oh. My. God. _Oh my GOD!_ I know that voice!" Ella yelled, frantic.

"Can you guess who I am?" the voice asked.

Ella started hyperventilating. "Rachel, _please_, let me take my blondfold off!"

"Sure," Rachel said, smiling at Cedric. He grinned back. "Do you need help?" Rachel asked Ella, whose hands were shaking too hard to do anything.

"Please?" Ella asked. Rachel counted down from three, and on zero, she untied the blindfold and let it drop. It took Ella a while for her sight to return to her, but when it did, it was soon gone again because she started crying. "_Oh my freaking God_!" she sobbed. "Dav - David . . . Archuleta . . . how . . . ?!"

"Happy birthday, Ella," David said, grinning.

"_He said my name_!" Ella skrieked.

"You have Cedric and Rachel to thank, Ella," David called. "They set this whole thing up."

"Rachel?!" Ella shrieked happily. She ran over to her best friend and gave her a tight hug. "_I can't believe you_! How did you - "

But before she could finish, Rachel pointed at Cedric and said,"Hey, it was all him." Ella spun around to look at Cedric, who waved, then turned around to face Rachel again.

"You picked a good one," she said, wiping her tears away. "God, I love you so much right now, Ray," Ella said, beginning to cry again.

"Love you, too," Rachel said. "Now stop crying and get up there!"

"Wait, what? Me, on . . . on the _stage_?" Ella asked, bewildered. "With David?"

"Yeah, come on up here," David said.

"Oh - okay," Ella muttered, nervous as anyone could ever be. She walked over to the stage, needing help walking because of her wobbly legs. Walking up the stairs was the hard part, and when she reached David, who had his arms stretched out, Ella burst into tears and ran forward to hug him. Taken by surprise, David almost fell backwards, but held himself, and Ella, up. He patted her back, and might have wanted to end the hug, but Ella could have stayed there forever.

"Um . . . Ella? You might wanna let go now?" Rachel asked, half-laughing.

"No," Ella muttered.

"What?" Rachel asked, not hearing her.

"Nothing," Ella said, backing down. "Thank you _so much_ for coming, David, This means everything to me, you're amazing. I lvoe you so much, I could go on forever - "

"But she won't because we all have lives," Diane yelled. Ella took a seat on the chair put on the side of the stage, where she could see David perfectly.

"Hey, it's okay, no problem. Cedric got his dad to talk his best friend, my agent, to get me to come over here," David said.

"Cedric, you're amazing," Ella called to him, still crying.

"I know," he called back.

"So, should we start the show?" David asked.

"Um, yeah, yes. Yes, let's - let's start," Ella stuttered.

"Okay, so, any requests, birthday girl?" David asked Ella.

"Um, I dunno, I can't think straight. How about 'A Little Too Not Over You?'" she asked.

"Sure." Once the music started playing and David started singing, Ella got a hold of herself and sang along. David, still singing, walked over to to Ella and held her hand while he sang to her.

The night ended with David singing "Don't Let Go," Ella's favorite song.

"David, thank you again so much. I can't say how thankful I am," Ella said, hugging him again.

"Hey! Group picture!" Ella's mom yelled. The kids gathered on the stage, David in the center, Ella holding onto him, Rachel to her left and Cedric to Rachel's left, Delilah to David's right, Diane to Delilah's right, and everyone else everywhere else. "Say 'cheese!'" Ella's mom said. She took about 200 pictures, with lots of just David, David and Ella, Rachel and Ella, Rachel and David, Cedric and David, and Rachel and Cedric.

"Oh! Ella! Don't we always carry around our David Archuleta CDs?" Rachel asked.

"That's right, we do!" Ella exclaimed. "David, stay right there," she said, running to go get her purse and a Sharpie. She brought Rachel's bag, too, in which Rachel kept her copy. David signed both of their CD cases, jackets, and CDs.

"Well, I gotta get going," David said. "Thanks for having me, guys. Happy birthday, Ella," he said, hugging her again and kissing her cheek. "Bye!" was his final word to the group, and he grabbed his jacket, waved at them all, and hopped into his tour bus.

"Ella?" Rachel asked the parylized birthday girl.

"Rachel," she whispered, barely moving, "David Archuleta . . . he _did_ kiss me, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Rachel laughed.

"MOM! _Please_ tell me you got a picture of that!" she shrieked.

"Absolutely," her mom replied.

"Thank God," Ella said. "Get me a chair!" she yelled suddenly. Delilah grabbed a chair and put it behind Ella right as she fainted with exhaustion and shock.

hold on instead of messing with the future children of the sky oh look inside to find a deeper love the kind that only comes from high above if u ever need dont cry no no everything is gonna be alright hold on everyone in the universe

i ran as fast as i can and i swear to the middle of nowhere you're just like a pill you're making me better you're making me ill

kelly clarkson i do not hurt oh 9oh put that bottle down, you're too talented i cant cook no but i can clean up the mess left breeze cuz i can this may not last but this is now to love the one your oh withsweetheart put that bottle down cuz u dont wanna miss out


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"_When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog - I can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw. And I ain't gonna give it up, steady, tryin' to pick it up like a car - I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it, and flex it, do it until tomorrow, yeah. Baby, I can see that you got so much energy; the way you're twirlin' up them hips round and round. And baby there's no reason you can't leave here with me, but in the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down and dance . . ._ ," Cedric sang. He stood up on the stage by Rachel. They were singing "Just Dane" by Lady Gaga. Rachel picked up where he left off:

"_Gonna be okay, da da do do. Oh, just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo doo, baby . . ._ "

"_Yeah!_"

"_Spin that record babe and dance - dance - dance - j-j-j-just dance._" The crowed cheered - well, gave them a standing ovation.

"Nice job, Ray," Cedric commented, out of breath.

"Thanks. Nice job yourself," Rachel replied, also out of breath. Cedric opened his mouth to say something else, but the sound that came out?

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_Damn alarm_, Rachel thought.

Rachel, Ella, Diane, and Delilah sat at their usual table in lunch. Rachel's ankle, which was hurt over a week before, was now fully healed. Also about a week ago, Rachel revealed her identity to her secret admiree, Cedric. Now they were a cute couple, as Ella says.

"Wait, wait - you never told me what happened!" Ella exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ray! Detail by detail," Diane added. Delilah nodded her head, also interested.

"Why should I say anything?" Rachel joked.

"'Cause if you don't, I'll do bad things," Diane said.

"Okay, I was kidding. Stop scaring me," Rachel said. "Well, I don't know how to start."

"_Well_, obviously something happened when Diane rushed out of the room to pee and I chased after her," Ella commented.

"Oh, yeah. By the way, thanks for just leaving me there by myself," said Rachel sarcastically.

"Hey, don't get all sarcastic on me! If I hadn't left, Cedric would have never have found out that you were 'Juliet' and you would've ended up all alone living as either a hobo or with your mom and 64 cats! So you _should_ be thanking me," Ella stated indignantly.

Rachel thought about that. "You know what, you're right. Thank you, Ella."

"Hey! If _I_ hadn't rushed out of the class to go to the bathroom, Ella would've never followed me!" Diane said.

"Yeah, but who bought you that coffee in the morning?" Ella implied.

"Uh, me."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes!"

"Right . . . but who didn't say,'Come on, we don't have time for Starbucks, let's get to school?'"

"Guys! Drop it! You're both equally resposible, happy?" Rachel finally intervened.

"No," both of them said, pouting and crossing their arms. Rachel laughed at the sight.

"Guess who?" someone else asked. Rachel's sight was now blocked by two hands over her eyes.

"Hey, Romeo," a grinning Rachel said.

"Hi," Cedric greeted, kissing Rachel on her cheek.

"Hi," Rachel replied, taking on of Cedric's hands in hers. "Why aren't you with your friends?"

"Ah, they were getting annoying."

"So, what, I'm just a backup plan?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that," Cedric smirked. Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes. Her friends exchanged weirded-out glances and mouthed things like,"A little weird," or,"Okay, then," or "Should we leave?" But no one did anything. "Hey, guys," Cedric finally said to them, putting an arm around Rachel.

"Hey, Cedric, I still owe you for last week. Me and David keep in touch," Ella said.

"No problem," Cedric said.

"So, what were they bothering you about?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, nothing," he said nonchalantly.

"Come on, what is it?"

"Well, remeber when I told you before about having emotions and - "

"Oh, the murder thing?"

"Yeah, the torture has begun."

"Aaw. Well, be a man and settle it!" Rachel demanded (jokingly, of course), giving him a slight punch in the arm.

"Nah, they'd make more fun of me for it."

"Well, I don't see any of them with a girl."

"That's probably 'cause they're all with each other," Cedric joked. Rachel, who stopped talking to take a drink of water, had now spit the water out and burst out laughing. And who should she have spit it on other than Samantha? Samantha had just come over, less than two seconds ago, and sat down to ask Natalie a question. Coicindentally, she was right across from Rachel and was now soaking wet.

"Oh my _GOD_!" she shrieked. "You *****! That is so ******* disgusting! Oh my ******* God, you are _so_ ******* dead, you little - "

"Samantha! Watch your language!" a new voice scorned. Samantha turned around to see Ms. Morlo staring her down.

"But, miss, she - "

"I go by _Ms. Morlo_. None of this _miss_ business."

"_Ms. Morlo_," Samantha started, her voice dripping with animosity, "that idiot - " Ms. Morlo gave Samantha a cold look - "ugh! _Rachel_ spit water all over me!" Samantha was glad she finally got her point across. Ms. Morlo looked over at Rachel, the tenseness of her eyes softening a bit. However, Rachel was still afraid.

"Is this true?" Ms. Morlo asked of Rachel.

"Ms. Morlo, I assure you that it was a complete accident," Rachel said.

"Hmm . . . very well," Ms. Morlo said dismissively. Samantha, who had been looking at Rachel with an expression on her face that seemed to say,"Oh, you're gonna get it, *****," had now a shocked expression on her face.

"But - " Samantha started.

"Samantha, go clean yourself off," Ms. Morlo cut her off. Rachel smirked at Samantha.

"_Aach_! You're all gonna ******* die!" Samantha screamed, getting up from her seat and storming out of the lunchroom, dripping wet. Ms. Morlo turned once again to look at Rachel and Cedric, then walked off.

"Wow, she likes you," Ella said. "If I did that, she'd be all over me like,'Detention! That behavior is unacceptable and inapropriate! Blah blah _blah_!'"

"Wow, Elly, you do a _really_ good impression of her," Diane laughed.

"Where'd Samantha come from, anyway?" Ella asked.

"I dunno, but I'm glad she showed up or Natalie would have been all wet," Rachel said. "Anyway, it's not my fault. It was a seal's," Rachel continued, pointing a finger at Cedric.

"Hey, hey, don't lay the blame on me! And what _was_ that? 'I assure you that it was a complete accident!' Really, now?" Cedric said.

"Well, I wasn't gonna say,'Yeah, I did it. Sue me.'"

"_Well_, you didn't have to be such a kiss-*ss about it."

"I can't believe this. Are you listening to yourself? You're calling _me_ a big kiss-*ss! You're the biggest kiss-*ss I've ever met!" Rachel exclaimed.

"She's right," Ella agreed. Diane nodded.

"Okay, so along with a deformed seal and an oblivious moron, I'm now a kiss-*ss, too?" Cedric asked.

"Uh . . . two things wrong with that," Rachel started. Diane continued Rachel's sentence.

"Well, I know one. You're not _now_ a kiss-*ss. You've always _been_ a kiss-*ss. What's the second one?"

"Well, no one ever said he was a moron," Rachel said.

"Can I say it then?" Ella asked.

"No! Cedric's a very smart person. An oblivious kiss-*ss seal he may be, but he's smart and funny and cute," Rachel said, holding Cedric closer.

"You're, like, the only person that thinks that, Ray," Delilah said.

"So, what? To the rest of you I'm stupid, un-amusing and ugly?" Cedric asked. "And can I have a say in this conversation? It _is_ about me, and I'm kinda _right here_."

"You just had your say. Now back out," Diane said. Rachel glared at her, but Diane said, "Kidding!"

"Okay, topic change!" Ella yelled, bored of the subject.

"Any upcoming dances?" Diane asked. "One that Rachel _won't_ miss?"

"Yeah. You owe me a dance, Ray," Cedric said.

"Yeah, I think there's a dance next Friday," Ella said.

"Already? Are you sure?" Diane asked.

"Definitely. Mr. Murphy said that since the last one earned so much money, we're gonna have another," Delilah confirmed.

"Got your eye on anyone?" Diane asked Delilah. "I'm sure Cedric can hook you up."

"Di! Be nice!" Ella said.

"Who can I hook her up with?" Cedric asked curiously. Rachel asked Delilah if she could tell him with a look, and Delilah sighed and looked back at her like, "Oh, why not."

"Jared," Rachel told him.

"Oh, really?" Cedric asked. "Whoa. Cool."

"Why?" Delilah, who was blushing and looking down, asked, now looking up with curiosity.

"I think he likes you," Cedric said confidently.

"But, I thought you said having emotions is murder?" Rachel asked.

"It is. The hypocrate. Jared has his eye on you, Delilah. I can just . . . tell."

"Why? Is that the same way you felt when you had _your_ eye on Ray?" Diane joked.

"Yeah, actually, I guess it is. Anyway, about the dance, I can put in a word about you if you want - "

"No!" Delilah said.

"Why not?" Cedric asked.

"'Cause."

"'Cause' what?"

"Just 'cause,' okay?"

"Delilah, if he likes you, then what's the problem?" Rachel asked.

"I dunno! Just . . . fine, say whatever you want," Delilah finally gave in.

"Alright. I'll be right back," Cedric said, getting up.

"Wait, what? N-now? No! Go later or something!" Delilah protested.

"Too late," Cedric said, walking away. Delilah glared at Rachel, who shrugged.

"Sorry, not my fault," she said.

"Yes, it is! You just _had_ to be in love with the guy," Delilah said, waving her arms around in weird motions.

"Hey, I'm not 'in love' with the guy. I _like_ him," Rachel said.

"Yeah."

"Sure, sure."

"Whatever you say."

"Huh?" Rachel asked, hearing her friends' comments. All of her friends gave her "the look." "What?" she asked.

"You're in _love_, Ray. Don't deny it," Ella said.

"What? I am not _in love_," Rachel laughed. The girls again gave her "the look." "I'm not!"

"Oh, please. Don't give us that crap," Ella said. "Stop denying the truth."

"I'm not denying anything."

"So you just admitted that you _are_ in love."

"No, I just said I'm not denying the truth. All I said was that I'm not in love with him, and _that's_ the truth."

"Come _on_! You are _so_ oblivious to yourself!"

" . . . Does that even make sense?"

"Uh, yeah, it does."

"Cedric was right, we _do_ have weird logic."

"_See_?"

"See _what_?"

"You can't even stop talking about him!"

"I make _one_ reference! Doesn't mean I can't stop talking about him."

"But you _can't_. And you're _always_ either talking to or about him, thinking about him, doodling about him, what would you call that?" And for once, Rachel was quiet. "Exactly."

"But . . . ," Rachel started.

"Yes?"

Rachel sighed. "I got nothing." At that moment, Cedric came back.

"Good news," he said, taking his seat by Rachel's side. "He said he'll agree to go with you to the dance."

"Wait, _what_?!" Delilah asked. "No, no, no, no, no. How'd - I thought all you were gonna do was throw in a word about me or something! Rachel!" Delilah turned on Rachel like it was all her fault.

"Hey, I didn't do it! Continue yelling at him," Rachel replied, pointing at Cedric.

"Cedric!" Delilah whined. "I'm not going." Suddenly, refusal broke out from Rachel, Ella, Diane, and Cedric.

"You _have_ to go!"

"You're not gonna stand him up!"

"Delilah, give it a shot!"

"Dude, if you're not going, I just wasted my time going over there - "

"OKAY!" Delilah finally broke in. "Cedric, tell me what he said."

"Well, it went like this: I went over there and they started laughing at me again and I made the joke about them all being with each other instead of with a girl and Jared said, 'Hey, I'm not gay,' and I said, 'Yeah, I know _you're_ not, there's someone I know you have your eye on,' and he got all sweaty right away and said, 'Oh, yeah? Who?' and I looked over in your direction and he got all red and stuff, so the other guys started laughing at him, too, but I told them too cool off and go be gay with each other if they wanna be - "

"Are you ever nice to your friends?" Ella asked.

"Since when are you?" Diane asked her.

"Touché," Ella said, and Rachel looked at Cedric and they both laughed. After a small silence while Rachel and Cedric were still gazing at each other, Delilah spoke up.

"Hello, we're still here," she said. "Rachel and Cedric, back to Earth, please! We have a situation, remember?" And back to Earth the couple came.

"Right, uh . . . what was I saying?" Cedric asked.

"You were calling your friends gay again," Ella reminded him.

"Oh, right. Anyways, I said, 'She thinks you're pretty cool, too,' and he got all happy all of a sudden and said, 'Really?' and I said, 'Now, you wanna go to the dance with her or continue to be gay with these guys?' and he said, 'The dance? No way!' and, like you did," Cedric continued, looking at Delilah, "he kept refusing to go but we convinced him."

"Did he say anything after that?" Delilah asked.

"No, but I bet he's looking forward to it," Cedric answered.

"But what if it doesn't work out?" Delilah asked.

"Well, what if it does? You'll never know. You wanna live with that doubt?" Ella asked her, scaring her a little bit.

"Funny, the way things turn out, isn't it?" Rachel asked Cedric happily.

"Yep," he replied, then kissed her.

"Hey, lovebirds! We're in public here!" Ella yelled. Cedric pulled away, both him and Rachel blushing.

"Sorry," Rachel muttered.

"No problem," Ella replied.

"Wait, wait - Ray, you never finished telling us how you two ended up together!" Diane reminded them.

"She never started. That one," Ella corrected, pointing at Rachel, "interrupted. So, begin."

Rachel looked up at Cedric. "Well . . . he found my book and figured out that 'Juliet' was me - "

"Huh?" Delilah asked confusedly. Ella explained the whole "Romeo/Juliet" thing to her, and then about the green notebook to Delilah and Diane, who laughed hysterically about it.

"Are you done laughing?" Rachel asked Diane after about two minutes.

"No!" Diane laughed, and continued laughing for about one and a half more minutes, then said, "Okay, now I'm done."

"Anyway, Ray told me about it over Yahoo and I thought it was pretty cool, so in L.A., when you two rushed out to go to the bathroom or something and it was only me, Ray, and Mr. Browne, Ray dropped all of her books and when I walked up to the door, I saw that she needed help, 'cause she has a lot of books," Cedric stated, and Rachel continued.

"I didn't really want him to find out at that moment, but he helped anyway and looked through the book and realized, through all of his oblviosity that I was 'Juliet' and, um, yeah."

"Mr. Browne kicked us out of the class right when I was - well . . . ," Cedric picked up, but trailed off again.

"When what?" Delilah asked. Cedric blushed and looked down, but Rachel smiled and began once again.

"He was gonna kiss me. But our fat, old teacher kicked us out right at that moment. So, we went outside of the classroom, and we just started talking, and - I couldn't believe it - but Cedric actually got me this," Rachel said. She reached up to her neck and brought the necklace out, the small heart shining. The other three girls gasped. "It opens, too," Rachel added. She opened up the heart, showing the girls the negraving (_Romeo and Juliet - a tragedy no longer_). "Anyway, after that, I told him that I should give him something in return, but he was being _oblivious_ again and it took forever for him to finally get it, but, um . . . "

This time, Cedric spoke up. Again. "She kissed me." Delilah, Ella, and Diane all aaw!-ed. "Then we walked into Ms. Morlo's class. She seems so much happier these days. Wonder what's up."

"Maybe she's _finally_ found 'the one,'" Ella joked.

"Maybe," Delilah said.

"Love is in the air," Diane said, "looking" at Rachel.


End file.
